Celebrity Skin
by The Paradox
Summary: When Squall seeks revenge for a prank pulled by his friends, the Gang quickly learns that you don’t mess with him.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

Squall lay in his bed looking at the ceiling in his room. His eyes were unfocused as his mind was a million miles away replaying the events that lead to his current mood. Unconsciously, his lips were pulled back in a pensive frown. It had been three days since the incident and he was still brooding over it. _To think they call me stoic, I have feeling._ _I can even name the emotions that I felt as they pulled off their little plan. _The first thing he felt was embarrassment as his friends laughed and teased him. Secondly he was overcome with was fiery anger. A testament to the fact was the need of Garden to restock the Training Center since he had virtually killed everything. The only monsters left were juveniles, and they were hardly worth the effort to fight as they could barely defend themselves. Now after all of that, he was only feeling on thing, a strong desire for them to pay. Vengeance was what he was after and when Squall Leonhart sets his mind to something, beware all who stood in his path.

An hour later after constantly cycling through various options of retribution and he finally came up with something. Sitting up in bed, he walked over to his computer, sat down in the chair and checked his SeeD bank account. There was plenty of money on his credit card. Logging online, he pulled up several Estarian boutiques. After browsing around several sites he finally found the items he wanted. He quickly added them to his online shopping cart.

After double-checking his order, he clicked **proceed to checkout. **Once he finished he chose to have the items shipped overnight. _Good they'll be here by tomorrow afternoon._ He started to rise from the chair only to remember he forgot one last item. _Oh well, I can at least buy that in town. My plan is perfect they won't suspect a thing, especially coming from me, but I'll need some help if I'm going to pull this off effectively. Operation Payback: Quistis, Selphie, Rinoa, Zell and Irvine is soon to be underway_.Pulling on his jacket, he decided to make a quick trip to Balamb to visit Ma Dincht.

Before going to Zell's house, Squall stopped in a local general store. He quickly made his way to the hair care products section. _Let's see, I'll need some Black Dye and Red Dye. _He quickly picked up some semi permanent Maniac Panic Raven and Vampire Red.

Paying for his purchases, he quickly set off to his next destination.

Knocking on the door, Squall didn't have to wait long for Ma Dincht to answer the door. "Oh Squall how good it is to see you. Is my boy with you today or is it solo visit?"

"I'm alone."

Gesturing to the couch. "Well take a seat and tell me what's on your mind, I can tell something's bothering you."

Squall's eyes narrowed slightly, he wasn't quite sure what it was about her, but she could always tell when something was wrong with him, Zell or anyone else that she met. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he took on a more neutral expression and told her of the Gang's last stunt.

"Okay I see, I don't suppose telling you that I could take the lot of them over my knee would sooth you dear?"

A firm shake of the head was her only response.

"So you're obviously up to something."

She greeted by a rare grin from the usually stoic young man.

"I plan to change several aspect of myself in order to make them think that I've changed into a completely different person, someone who is very unstable. It'll put them on the edge and allow me to further exact my revenge."

The lady of the house was silent for a minute, but then started to laugh lightly to herself. "Well Squall honey, I won't tell you that it's wrong. I will tell you I'm intrigued and I'll help you out as best I can, but I'm only doing this because you're a sweet young man and I don't want you to draw back up in your shell. Now you have to promise to come by more often so I can see you and put some meat on those bones okay?"

"Sure."

"That's a good boy." Standing up she went to the kitchen and came back with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. "Now you eat that tell me what you need."

Squall looked at the plate and then the older women before him. _Her motherly tone isn't lost on me. If I don't eat these cookies she'll probably make me stay for dinner and then I'll never leave her until I'm overstuffed and ready to explode._ Munching on a few cookies, he began.

"I need some help dying my hair. Zell told me you used to help do his hair all the time before he started wearing it back to his natural color."

"That's no problem dear, what colors do you have in mind?"

"I want to dye my hair black and dye the tips red."

"I suppose you'd like to do it as soon as possible?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"No no dear, it's fine. How about you help me around the house and I'll dye your hair for you after dinner."

Well, it looks like I won't be getting out of here to later on this evening, but then again I'll be one step closer to completing my goal so it's worth it.

"That'll be fine."

Hours later found a pleasantly full Squall with freshly dyed Raven black hair that contrasted nicely with the Vampire red tips. He was standing in front of the mirror admiring Ma Dincht's work and was stunned that she did such a great job. It was perfect.

He thanked her once more before hitting the road back to Garden.

Walking in a lazily down the Garden hallways, Squall ran into his long time rival Seifer. He gave a cool nod of greeting as he headed on his way. Seifer returned the nod, and called out briefly. "Something must have riled you eh Squally-boy, or else the Training Center wouldn't be empty." Squall turned around regarded his rival before giving a light shrug. "Whatever."

Once inside his dorm room, Squall changed out of his clothes and made a quick list of extra accessories to order from online. The brief walk from Balamb to Garden gave him plenty of time to think of ways to better sell his devious intentions.

Satisfied with himself, he stretched out on his bed and slept peacefully. A grin formed on his unconscious form, fore shadowing Squall's growing excitement.

The next morning Squall washed and dressed quickly before making his way down to the cafeteria to grab a quick breakfast. Sitting at his usual table in the back, he ate his pancakes and sausage, with a can of soda pop on the side. It was weird habit that he picked up after a lost bet with Seifer. He didn't really mind, seeing as he got the caffeine he needed without the bitter taste of coffee that he disliked. Looking up from his plate, he watched the door waiting for his friends to come in. Sure enough, Zell came bounding in first, with Selphie not far behind. She was dragging the Galbaldian Cowboy while Quistis chose to walk in well behind the trio as if she wasn't with them. They each grabbed a tray and stocked it with their usual entrees before sitting down at the table with Squall. _I wonder what they have to say about the hair._ He had to stop himself from running a hand through his hair self-consciously as the gang gawked at him.

Zell was the first to break the silence.

"Whoa Dude, what'd you do to your hair? It's wicked!"

"Wow Squall, it's really different but cool, if only a little bit on the …"

"Dark, is the word I believe you're looking for Selphie."

"Thank you Quistsy, yeah it's kind of like cool in that doom and gloom sort of way."

"Selphie darling lay off the poor guy will ya, we haven't seen in for less than five minutes and you're we're all ready criticizing him." Turning to look to Squall in the eye. "I for one think it gives you character."

"I must say it adds a quite a bit of dramatic effect."

Squall nodded his head in recognition to all of their comments. "I just felt like trying something different." Done with his food he decided it was best to leave. "I have to be going, see you later." With that he walked out the cafeteria and into the library to set his second part of the plan into action.


	2. Moving Right Along

Chapter 2 – Moving Right Along 

Moving toward the back of the Library he came to Classics section. He picked up a book of Shakespeare's plays and sonnets. Then moving on he grabbed two books of poetry and sat down at a table. After reading for a bit he made his decision. _Okay, I'm not sure which play I want, but I can definitely use these two poetry books. _He began to head toward the front only to turn around and grab another book featuring famous plays. _Good. _Satisfied with his selection, he walked to the front desk and presented the girl with his ID card. The pig-tailed girl didn't even bat an eye at Squall's new look, save for a slight blush that spread across her pale cheeks.

"Uh there you are, they're due back in two weeks time, you may call to check them out for an additional three days but after that you must come in to renew them if you wish."

Squall gave a slight nod, before grabbing the books and heading for the elevator. Once inside, he pressed the door close button but was stopped when a voice called out 'Hold.'

Xu rushed forward in and thanked Squall for waiting.

Glancing over she was eager to take in Squall's profile, as she had heard about his shocking new look from Quistis that morning. _Hm, he does look nice but it's a bit unprofessional for someone considered the Commander of Garden. Cid will probably flip._

Her gaze then zeroed in on the books he held in his hands.

Funny, I never thought he'd be the type interested in poetry. Careful Xu don't start making assumption about people you barely know. It'll only make an…

Her thoughts were interrupted as the elevator came to a gentle stop and Squall stepped off the elevator.

Heading into his office, he found a box waiting for him sitting on his desk. Dropping the books in a chair off to the side, he quickly opened the box and looked over the clothes he bought from Slash & Burn located in Estar. Picking up the two pairs of bondage pants, he liked the red pair's strap best with the two red bands that attached firmly around his knees and the strap clipped onto them giving the illusion that he had little movement. However the black pair were just as nice, the straps hung from the waist and criss-crossed before attaching to the back of his knees.

A small grin graced his features as his eyes took in the alluring and provocative clothes. _Things are certainly well under the way. All I need to do now is finish up some last minute work and I can focus on putting everything together._ Picking up the different shirts, he marveled at their feel and quickly picked which pieces would be best to wear when he approached everyone. Finally, he picked up the straight jacket. It was similar to a real straight jacket but it could be worn a simple jacket with locks instead of zippers.

Putting his package away, he set to work on filling out forms and other documents concerning Garden.

Just as he was finishing up his work, someone knocked softly on his door.

"Enter"

The knob turned and Rinoa stepped in and walked forward to give him the usual greeting of a small peck on the lips, when she stopped dead in her tracks after taking in his form. 

"How are you doing sweetie?"

"Fine."

"That's good, I like your hair honey. It's different but looks great on you." She continued to gush about his hair, before she finally continued her original greeting. Leaning over the desk, she planted her hand on either side of her and inclined her head to give him a rather sensual kiss. Pulling away, she walked around the desk and behind him to run hands through his soft locks, she purred in satisfaction as opposed to Squall's hidden dismay. _This wasn't part of the plan but I can use this to my advantage._

Before Rinoa could go any further in her attempts at seduction, another person knocked on his door. "Tell them to come back later." He gaze her a look that left no room for argument.

"Come in."

Mrs. Dincht walked into Squall office and smiled softly at the couple. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, Rinoa was just leaving."

Rinoa's eyes widen and she pouted softly before walking briskly out the office. She had to resist the urge to slam the door.

Zell's mother laughed softly at the young women's thinly veiled anger, before taking a seat in front of Squall's desk.

"Hello sweetie, honey child."

"Hi, I wasn't expecting you."

"Oh I know, my little Zelly took me out to lunch in Dollet of all places, and he wanted to show me around Garden a bit before heading back to town. Anyway, while I was there I found this cute little boutique that had magnetic earrings and other piercing. I remember you mentioned wanting to completely throw your friends for a loop and thought it would be interesting if you used these. You can pretend that you've always had them." Reaching into her purse she produced a small bag and handed it to him.

Squall was flabbergasted. _It looks if she's having more fun with this than I am._

"Uh thank you, I don't know what to say."

"It's quite all right dear, helping you and my Zelly out every once in a while gives me purpose and reason to keep going."

Standing up she began to leave. "Now remember don't be a stranger."

Squall stood up as well. "I'll walk you to Zell's room."

"You don't have to dear, I can do it myself."

"No, it's quite all right." _Besides it can help with my plans._

Squall walked down the hall arm and arm with Mrs. Dincht. Soon the hyperactive blonde came into view and slide to a stop a few feet away from the pair.

"Whoa, uh hey Ma, I didn't know you went to go visit Squall. I would have gone with you."

"Thanks okay honey, I was just saying hello."

"Yes, Ma Dincht is really nice."

Flashing a fanged smile, "Yeah she's the best!"

"Well come dear, it's time to go."

"Bye Squall."

Squall just watched the pair leave, before turning on his heel and heading back to his office to pick up his package and books.

Placing the book on a table in the living room, Squall laid the clothes out on a bed and proceeded to try them on. Grabbing the black pants first he was relieved that the fit was similar to his usual leather attire. Looking at his choice of shirts, he picked up the sleeveless fishnet shirt with bondage cuffs. Walking over to the full-length mirror he took a look at himself.

_It's different, that's for sure. I don't really feel comfortable showing so much skin. However, it's not too bad, it could be worse. I kind of like it, I'll have to use this one for Quistsy, or maybe the other fishnet shirt. Hm, knowing her tastes this is guaranteed to achieve the desired effect. Wait, I can't forget the cocker. _Reaching down he snapped it onto his neck. _Not that completes the look, I want._

He continued to try on the different items that he purchased and mixed and matched until he found the best combination for everything except the red pants. Looking at them, he decided to try something different. Reaching into his closet he pulled out very long white oxford shirt, and a cropped black schoolboy's jacket with a Griever symbol on the back.

I practically forgot I had this thing. I bought this and then I found the black leather jacket and jeans. The rest was history. Stepping back in front of the mirror with the red bondage pants, oxford shirt hanging loosely and the jacket buttoned up and the black collar firmly around his neck. Grimacing slightly, he grasped the collar of the shirt and pulled it out from underneath of the jacket. A small smirk graced him features and a small chuckle escaped his lips. Now that's how Squall 'Iori Yagami' Leonhart should look. Striking a pose, his left hand rested on his hip, while his right hand ran through his black and red hair to stop on his forehead. Now to practice the laugh. All unstable men have a disturbing laugh. The smirk grew larger before he began to chuckle softly which increased in volume till it was a deep booming maniacal laugh. Stopping suddenly, he looked in the mirror at the figure before him. Oh yeah, they'll never know what hit them.

AN: If you would like to see exactly what Squall bought in this chapter, please check out my website under, fanfiction, ffviii, celebrity skin section. The link is in my profile.


	3. Unexpected Twists

**BTW ANs and responses come at the end.**

**Chapter 3 – Unexpected Twists**

The next morning Squall decided to wear the red pants, oxford shirt, jacket and collar assemble. Following his usual routine he walked down the hall to the cafeteria. Deciding on something light, he picked up a bowl of cereal and an apple. All too soon his friends entered and were once again shocked at their friends sudden change of dress. Squall weathered their comments and questions. Finally, when they were done with the bombardment, Squall gave them the answers they sought.

"Well I figured I needed a change of pace and I feel comfortable in this." He gestured to his outfit. He noticed how Quistis eyes roamed over his figure and he met her gaze with a questioning yet innocent glance. She quickly averted her eyes; quiet a feat for one who never backed down from anything. Squall was silently pleased by her response. _Good, now all I have to do is get Rinoa out the picture and I can continue_. His sights then zeroed in on Selphie. _I can maybekill two birds with one stone._

"Selphie, I have a favor to ask."

Selphie was more curious than anything and nodded her head rapidly for the young man to continue.

"I would like to join the Garden Committee, in fact I would like to put on a few shows."

She began to bounce in her seat exactly and talking rapidly to no in particular. "Really, it'll be so grand. I'm sure if you join others will follow and…" Stopping suddenly she leveled an anger glare at him. "You're not playing with me are you?"

Following her previous example, Squall shook his head solemnly causing his dark locks to sway back and forth. Selphie squealed in delight and quickly rounded the table to envelop the newest Garden Committee member.

He tolerated the hug before pulling back and giving a small smile that caused his friends to wonder about his mental state. The other three members of the Orphanage gang shared a look. _Is he okay? Squall rarely smiles_. They didn't have much time to ponder that thought when Rinoa entered the room and quickly ran over to them.

"Hello everyone, Squall… what are you wearing?"

Squall just regarded her coolly before standing up and allowing her and everyone a complete view of him.

Irvine couldn't resist a jab at the Commander. "Bondage pant, looks like Squall's not the only kinky one around here, eh Instructor Trepe."

Zell began to laugh loudly, before he was punched in the arm by the mini tornado of terror that was Selphie.

Quistis eyes widen slightly before narrowing dangerously. "Watch it cowboy, leather isn't only used for clothes."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

After hitting Zell, Selphie gave Irvine a firm smack in the back of the head.

"Stop playing around you goof."

"But Selphie darling, I was just messing around."

Turning from Irvine, she grabbed Quistis hands in her own and gave them a small pat. "Ignore him, his brain has been fried from one to many chili peppers."

Rinoa clearing her throat stopped the group from their senseless banter. Once things were settled down, she took a seat next to Squall. "I really like your outfit Squall it suits you."

Grabbing his previously forgotten apple, he took a bite and nodded his head in acknowledgement to the compliment. While his friends engaged in varying conversations around him, Rinoa sought to continue her previous seduction attempts by running her finger nails lightly over his leg. Squall just continued to eat his apple, appearing oblivious and unmoved to her ministrations.

Rinoa was a bit perturbed and increased her efforts by inching her way closer along his thigh but was startled when a hand enclosed around her fragile wrist in a move that was neither too tight to bruise, but not loose enough to escape. Looking up she noticed that Squall had finished his apple and his gaze was locked on her, but she couldn't read him. _Suddenly I don't think that was such a good idea_. His unrelenting focus was a bit unnerving to the self proclaimed Princess. However she didn't have much time to re-think her actions when Squall used his other hand and grasped her chin between his nimble fingers. He gently stroked her cheek his thumb before lightly tracing his fingers down her neck before stopping at the chain that held his ring. Fingering the ring in his grasp, he pulled back and looked deeply into Rinoa's eyes.

"Maybe we should retire to my room?" His voice was but a bare whisper but somehow Rinoa heard the words. Her head was swimming and she couldn't believe Squall's demeanor. _It may be different but I definitely like it_.

"Uh huh, that'd be nice." She stood up quickly and waited for him to stand.

A light chuckle escaped his lips, but he too stood up a gave a curt nod of his head to say goodbye, before he hooked his arm around Rinoa's shoulders and guided her to his room.

Rinoa giggled softly to herself as she pranced into the room while Squall came in seconds behind her and shut the door. _It looks like all my charms are finally paying off; Squall is finally acting more appropriate. I was wondering if I should get him some Viagra or something because he never wanted to do anything before_.

Squall walked past Rinoa and laid back on his bed with his legs dangling over the edge. Rinoa smiled brightly and threw herself onto the bed next to Squall and moved in to kiss him senseless, when she noticed she never made it that far because was holding her thin frame inches away from him.

_Oh this some kind of new game I wonder_?

Squall just looked at the figure above him, secretly enjoying her cluelessness.

Clearing his throat he locked his stormy eyes on her before once again trailing his gaze to the ring that dangled in front of him. "I have some things I would like to discuss with you."

Rinoa was slightly confused and saddened by the turn of events but agreed to his request. Squall set the girl down next to him and he leaned forward a bit and propped his form up using his elbows.

"Don't interrupt me."

"Okay."

"I feel that we need to take our relationship more seriously. However there are forces that make it difficult for me."

Rinoa tuned out Squall's words as her own thoughts took precedence. I_ knew it, he does need that prescription. Maybe I can use my Sorceress powers to help. I'll get that libido working into overdrive_.

"…I think you need to chose between him or me. He's causing a lot of problems. I feel you attention is divided between the two of us and I need you more, because you are the women that holds my ring."

Her eyebrows scrunched together and lines appeared across her forehead in mild confusion. _Wait hold on, what and who is he talking about!?!?_

"It's very special." He then lapsed into silence awaiting her reaction. Internally he was curious as to how Rinoa would handle this new turn of events.

"Squall honey, um, who is this guy you're talking about?"

Cocking his head to the side slightly, he spoke with total confidence and not hint of mirth. "Angelo."

"Angelo? MY DOG?!"

"Yes, he's been vying for your affection for so long I fear that you have no room for me."

Her head snapped painfully to the side as she turned to look at the man before her._ He can't be serious_. However his demeanor didn't betray anything but an air of seriousness that was classic Leonhart. _Oh Hyne he is serious_.

Hours later found Rinoa crying bitterly while talking to Quistis and Selphie in the Instructor's apartment. Sniffing quietly, she finished her tale of Squall's recent admission, leaving out a few thoughts that were better left unsaid.

Selphie was caught between being shocked and wanting to laugh, while Quistis tried to fight down the feeling of satisfaction at the possibility that Squall wasn't totally unobtainable. "I don't know what to do guys, I mean he's worried about a dog of all things."

"Well how serious are you about this relationship?"

"I don't know, I love him, well at least I thought I did. I mean I don't know."

Quistis mentally added her two cents. _Sounds like lust to me_. "What else did he say?"

Rinoa sniffed once before wiping away some stray tears. "Something about his ring."

Trying to gently coax the distraught girl into revealing more about the situation she carefully worded her next few questions. "Rinoa honey, this may be important what did he say about it?"

She lamely offered his last few words. "He said it was very special."

"That's good, but do you recall something else?"

Suddenly a light bulb seemed to switch on above her dark brown highlighted hair. "He said he needed me more because I held his ring!"

Quistis mentally sighed in defeat. _If the ring is any indication of Squall's devotion then I'm sorely losing to Rinoa_.

Selphie on the other hand, pouted at this sudden mystery. "Maybe he was just testing you? I don't know. Try spending more time with him instead of Angelo. Make him think you're changing."

Rinoa impulsively hugged the shorter girl and smiled threw her tears. "Change is good."

The instructor nodded sagely before giving some advice. "Change is good, but it isn't all ways necessary. You could very well loose yourself in trying to please others and ultimately make yourself unhappy."

TBC

**AN**: Another chapter down and one of my favorite chapters is coming up next! I would just like to take this time and say, I'm not a Rinoa basher/hater. Also I wish I had answered reviews in my other fanfiction… My personal quote – I'm not evil, I'm just conscious of what I can do.

For some strange reason kept deleting my Italics from the document but left the Bold text alone. I wonder why? Anyone know a way around this? I uploaded at a Doc and html.

**Pisher** – Thanks for R&R, I changed the mistake, thanks for pointing it out.

**Zer0 Touma** – Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you're enjoying it so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's more to come and the insanity continues. BTW Thanks for reviewing Frustration, I appreciate it. One of my favorite songs to kill papers to is End of the Century or Rhythm and Police. XD

**Phoenix-of -the-darkness** – I'm glad you're enjoying it! This fic was a creation of too much caffeine at 3am while talking on the phone with my best friend. I wanted see/do a fanfiction where Squall went a tad bit crazy without losing his true self, something to freak everybody out. I hope it works out like that… :D? About the prank? Well everything concerning that is a secret for now. I'll reveal more in the last chapter.

**FloralBlackMoon** – Thank you, the humor does indeed come in later chapters starting here and continuing throughout the fic. It just has to pick up some steam that's all. I hope you enjoy the later portions. Though I did try to balance things out so there's still a decent story underneath the jokes.

**Hanh **– Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Squall is going to have a field day with the Gang.

**GothicAngelEyeS – **:D! I'm glad you love it! As for the Squall and Quistis interaction, well let's just say I had a lot of fun with it. Check out my personal quote. XD Like I said, everything about the prank is a secret for now. I guess it's just best to think that Squall's just having a lot of fun as a result.

**cows are funny – **That was a really unique response. Thanks for the R&R.


	4. Severing ties

**Chapter 4 – Severing ties **

A few days had passed since Squall shared his feeling with Rinoa. The Princess of Timber quickly planned to make him see that she was more than wiling to be there for him and still keep her precious Angelo.

The man in question wasn't oblivious to Rinoa's attempts to 'redeem' herself, but he wasn't making it any easier for the girl to approach him. The last few days were spent carefully plotting and he was quite proud of himself. He now had an idea for the one-man play he would put on at the Garden Festival. He was conscious to make sure it was enjoyable so as to not ruin the hyper active girl's show but it still allowed him to have a bit of fun at his friends expense. _There ever-increasing worry about me is definitely a plus_.

Walking down to the Quad in his black bondage pants and fishnet shirt that had brocade cross on the front, he turned quite a few heads with the daring display of skin. Many of the girls swooned, as they had never seen Squall show so much flesh before. He subtlety ignored them as he approached the mini tornado.

"Hello Selphie."

The girl turned cheekily toward the tall man and did a double take. She was slowly but surely getting used to Squall's new wardrobe, along with the rest of their friends, but that didn't mean it still didn't shock her from time to time. She raised an eyebrow suggestively at him. "Just what kind of show are you thinking of doing? A cabaret perhaps?"

"No, but I did want to talk to you about that."

Her eyes widened in alarm and she immediately began to softly pout incase she needed to pull the teary-eyed-puppy-face. "Hm, what is it? You're not canceling are you?"

"Nothing of the sort. I was wondering if I could go on last. I need to build a rather large set and it would be a hassle have to set it up and take it down."

"Oh well let me see." Sticking two fingers in the corner of her mouth, Selphie whistled loudly. Seconds later Irvine came rushing over holding his black cowboy hat in place. He greeted them both upon approach. "Irvy, could you get me my schedule book?"

The auburn haired SeeD nodded once, before digging into his long trench coat pockets and producing a small black book covered in stickers and handing it to the petite terror.

"Thanks." She quickly thumped through the book and found that there were no real problems with his request. Her hand reached out for a pen and Irvine produced one from his coat and placed it in her hand. She quickly jotted down the minor change in the line up.

"Congratulations Squall you're officially the last act."

Squall gave a brief nod and walked away back toward Garden's main hall. He cruised down the dormitory halls until he came to the door he wanted. He knocked twice and waited. Soon a blonde haired man with intense jade eyes filled his vision.

"Squall? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"You know the deal, you better be able to pay up front for it."

"Whatever."

Pushing his way into the dorm he sat down on the couch and waited for Seifer to take a seat as well. He noted that Seifer looked kind of weird without the gray trench coat on, since he only had on the blue vest and pants and his trademark silver chain.

"So what do you need help with?"

"Building a set for my play."

A feral smirk appeared across Seifer's face. _Oh the possibilities for me to humiliate Puberty Boy are priceless if he's doing a play_. "What are you going to do Hamlet or Something so you can play the Tragic Hero?"

"I wrote it."

The smirk intensified. _Even better, I'll get the Posse to film it. This is too good to be true_.

"When and where?"

"Today, which is Wednesday, in about an hour till Friday in the Quad. The show is Saturday at 8:00pm"

"I'm not stupid Leonhart, I know today's date."

Squall just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay, I'll meet you there in an hour."

"See you then."

Squall stood up and made his way to the door.

"Hey try not to trip over those pants of yours, I would hate to miss the opportunity of you making a fool of yourself come Saturday."

"Whatever."

Making his way back to his room he wasn't surprised to find Rinoa standing out front waiting for him.

"Squall there you are, I've been looking all over for you."

"Ah…"

She stared hopefully at the black haired SeeD with red tips. "Anyway, I was thinking we could go out to dinner or something, just the two of us."

"I can't I have to work on my set for the play."

She was slightly dejected, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Oh… well how about I help you?"

"I'm fine."

Her voice took on a whiney tone. "Squall you're closing yourself off again, why won't you let me in?"

Sighing in aggravation, he walked past the girl and opened his door to enter his room. _I'd rather not have this conversation in the middle of the hallway. Maybe I should leave her out there, no I'll have to start what I finished_.

He gestured for her to enter and she ran in and wrapped her arms around his muscular frame.

_The things I have to put up with_. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Will you come to my play?"

"Of course why?"

Sighing for dramatic effect, he pulled away and turned his back to his girlfriend.

"I wrote it about us."

Rinoa squealed in delight. Her past grievances were forgotten, as she was overcome with immense joy.

Turning his head to look over his shoulder he regarded her with a stoic expression. "Just don't bring** him**."

Back in the Quad, Seifer had arrived to help Squall with his little project. He wore a simple white t-shirt and black jean shorts. He didn't want to risk getting his usual attire dirty. Fujin and Raijin both tagged along dressed similar to their friend, with black t-shirts and blue jean shorts.

The trio stood around watching a few students run in and out the area. They had to resist the urge to restrain and write up some of the students. After a few minutes Squall appeared at the top of the steps. Fujin and Raijin watched as he made his way down the stairs. They expected him to fall over with the bondage pants on, but he didn't have any problems.

Walking over to the group, he gave them a wave of acknowledgement before leading to a far corner of the room where several blocks of foam and piles of wood laid untouched. Sitting next to that were several cans of paint ranging from brown, black, red and gray.

"So what exactly are we building?"

"I want to use the foam to make five to six trees that are about seven to eight feet tall. However, there's a surprise twist to it." Walking away from the group he returned with rubber hoses and some plastic wrap like material. "I'll explain how to use these later." Picking up piece plywood, he turned back to the assembled group. "We'll use this as the base of the trees and a way to keep them upright. I've all ready made several hollow boulders that can be used to hide the necessary materials to provide extra weight and such."

Moving on he grabbed some novelty candles and balloons shaped like hearts.

"Getting a bit sappy eh Leonhart."

Squall leveled Seifer with a withering glare.

"IGNORE AND CONTINUE."

"I want the balloons filled with a special mixture." Reaching into his pocket he produced a folded piece of paper that he handed to Fujin. That's the recipe, just following it exactly. "Once they're filled, they'll be hung the ceiling over the stage."

"That doesn't sound too complicated ya know."

"NOT TOO DIFFICULT."

"You'll owe us big time, but I'm interesting to see how this alls comes together or fall apart."

Seifer and Squall quickly paired off as well as Fujin and Raijin. The two rivals worked together to set up the trees. While the siblings worked on the hearts and special arrangements for the trees. They all worked in companionable silence.

Of course there was an unspoken challenge between Squall and Seifer to make the most trees before the day was over. At the end of the night, there was only one large foam block left and they reached for it at the same time. Their eyes locked in silent challenge, but Fujin grabbed the block and lunged it away, interrupting them from any impending duals.

"RAGE! HAVE ENOUGH!"

Craning their heads to the left. They were six painted foam trees off to the side drying.

"Looks like you got lucky Puberty Boy, I was just about to seal the victory."

**AN**: I decided to give everyone two for the price of one today. So enjoy chapters 4 and 5. Woot. Responses in this chapter and normal notes in chapter 5. BTW Chapter 5 is probably one of my favorite chapters in this story. Only second best to… well I'm not telling right now.

**Zer0 Touma: **I'm glad you don't think Squall is going OOC. I was trying so hard to make him seem believable as Squall/Iroi hybrid while still maintaining the fact that's he Squall Leonhart underneath it all. I hope I'm able to accomplish this in the rest of the fic.

DDR is great, haven't played in a while (fractured my ankle). Though I do enjoy a good game. My favorite is 5th Mix and Extreme. :D! Though I love Guitar Freaks, I just need lots of practice along with Pop N' Music.

FloralBlackMoon : Thank you! I thought long and hard on how to throw Rinoa for a loop. What better character than her lovable Angelo? Plus I'm glad you liked my special brand of humor.  
You're right about Quistis and Squall. I can guarantee they have some unique interactions. evil grin 

**SsKnight: **I'm glad you're loving it. McDonalds song cues in her head I'm glad you liked my jokes. BTW, there's plenty more to come.

**Chrischi: **Thank you. Another problem I tried to tackle was staying true to all of the characters in terms of their interactions and reactions. If it were any other way, they wouldn't be the O Gang.

**Achenar**: Personally, I'm sometimes attracted to stories that I wouldn't normally read, but something about it just piques the interest and you don't know why. Oh well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Thanks for reading.


	5. Good Riddance

**Chapter 5 – Good Riddance **

It was the night of the play and all of Garden was alive with spirit. Many students and staff alike looked forward to seeing the fruitation of the Garden Festival, especially after winning the hard fought war. Admitingly, most were anxious to see what Squall would be doing.

Rinoa, Quistis, Zell and Irvine walked to the Quad. "I can't wait to see Squall performance."

"Yeah, it should really be something. I wonder what he's doing, anyone have a clue? I tried to ask him earlier but Seifer started harassing me and well yeah…"

"Well I for one don't know anything except he's the last act."

Quistis remained quite as they group made their way into the crowded room. A dull roar could be heard echoing off the wall as the people talked amongst themselves.

"Oh man where are we gonna seat? It's looks like all the good seats are all ready taken."

"Don't fret, Selphie roped off a section for us in the front row."

Squall paced nervously back and forth in the backstage area. _What was I thinking? Putting on a play. I don't feel comfortable in front of crowds. Maybe I should just quit now. NO! I'll never be free of Rinoa and I'll never get what I want if I don't do this. It's a short play; I won't have to go out there too long, but HYNE! Why did I have to write this play…No matter, when this is all over, I'll have everything I want._

As he was coming out of his internal monologue, a stage hand ran by and told Squall he had one minute to curtain call.

Selphie appeared on the stage once again that night. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present you with "Griever" by Garden's very own Commander, Squall Leonhart."

She quickly dashed backstage and found her way to the front row with the rest of her friends. Squeezing in between Irvine and Quistis. She flashed them all a quick thumbs up. Rinoa could barely contain herself. She began to shake slightly in anticipation. Quistis put a calming hand on her shoulder. The anxious girl leaned in conspiratorially. "Squall said he wrote it about us."

Quistis froze momentarily and pulled her hand back as if she suffered a great shock, luckily Rinoa didn't notice. "Oh that's… nice."

As the curtain rose, all eyes turned toward the stage.

The set was like that of a forest glade. Trees decorated the stage on both sides, while grass and flowers filled in the middle. The backdrop was of a lovely flower field.

The orphanage gang quickly recognized the imagery from the field that was in the back of their home as children. Matron used to take them there daily to play.

Squall walked onto the stage wearing the now familiar black bondage pants and a white gauze poet shirt. He held a larger version of the Griever ring between his fingers and turned it over as if studying it. A spotlight shined directly on the ring making it sparkle beautifully. Turning to the crowd he began to speak.

"Hyne made a simple silver ring without any engraving. He gave his servant the ring to stow away for safekeeping. He told him that the one who holds it had the power to find one's soul mate. The servant was greedy and vengeful of his master, so he purposely lost the ring by tossing if from the Heavens."

He tossed the ring into the air and watched it land on the forest floor a few feet away from him.

"However the servant could not let his Lord know that he had betrayed him so he used his magic to try and remove the power of the ring."

A booming thunder sounded and the lights dimmed on stage. A bolt of lighting flashed and struck the ring where it lay. Scorching the grass and flowers around it. The lights came back up.

"The rings power, the ability to find one's true love, was diminished."

A few leaves on the trees began to shrivel up and fall off one by one. Grasping the ring once more, he looked through it at the audience.

"The holder of the ring could now be enraptured by one claming to love him and would be unable to distinguish the truth."

Suddenly the backdrop of the flower field disappeared and statue of a beautiful maiden appeared, behind it stood another backdrop of starry night. Squall walked forward and placed the ring on the maiden's finger right hand. The left hand came to life and caressed his cheek softly. Hearts dropped from the ceiling and hung over his head. Turning away from his love, he regarded the audience once more as she and everything in the forest froze momentarily, even the leaves stopped falling in the middle of their dissent.

"Hyne found out about the servant's tampering and tried to reverse her wayward servant's wrong doing."

A gentle breeze blew across the glade removing the fallen leaves, including the leaves that had yet to touch the ground.

"However the servant was not finished yet, using the last of his strength, he sent himself to earth and took the form of man's best friend. He would forever roam the earth and find the ring, seeking to destroy all who owned it. He would kill him before he could know happiness."

Turning back to the maiden, a drastic change overtook the glade. The trees lost all of their leaves and began to decay instantly. The trees turned black and the maiden disappeared from Squall's sight.

The ring spiraled toward the ground; Squall dropped to his knees and clutched the ring to his chest looking lost and confused at the place his love once stood.

The hearts over his head shrank in size.

"Hyne's magic was able to bestow the owner of the ring with the sight to see the evil presence that was the one claimed to be man's best friend. As a result of the constant flow and ebb of cosmic energy the ring became engraved taking the form of a winged lion. It would later be known as Griever."

Upon opening his palm Squall gazed at the ring as it shimmered in his grasp and then disappeared as well. He didn't notice the faint glow that enveloped him.

He looked around frantically, and then he locked his startled gaze on something to his left off stage. He started back up in fear when a large brown and white dog appeared on the stage. He carried a much larger version of the ring in its mouth.

The dog walked forward as Squall seemed to paralyzed with fear, it growled lowly at the man before him. Edging closer, it set the large ring over the man's head, where it quickly slid down to his neck. Turning on it's heels the dog walked back several paces and barked at the immobile figure.

Squall came to life and grasped the familiar ring around his neck and looked disbelieving at the animal before him. He started to rise but was stopped at the ring began to constrict around his neck. He tugged relentlessly at it and was shocked and disheartened when the maiden from before appeared on stage once more and scratched the evil dog behind the ears.

Looking forlornly at the maiden who seemed more content with the animal and appeared to heed no notice to him or his predicament, he dropped to the floor staring at the ceiling.

The hearts that were above his head began to spasm before bursting, raining red fluid on the fallen. Shortly there after the curtain fell.

The five friends sat staring wide eyed at the stage even after the curtain fell. Irvine turned to say something but was drowned out by the thundering applause that echoed through out the Quad. When the curtain rose again and Squall took an awkward bow, before quickly retreating off stage, another round of cheering started.

"Well I'll say it was quite interesting."

"Dude, that so sweet. Did you see his expressions? They were priceless." Zell continued to laugh softly to himself. "What did you think Selphie?"

"I loved it, it was angsty but that's to be expected." Selphie deadpanned.

Slightly concerned for Rinoa, Quistis turned the silent girl. "Rinoa, is there anything you would like to talk about?"

The raven-haired girl turned slowly in her seat. She gave a tense mirthless laugh. "My boyfriend is crazy, he thinks my dog is a demon of some sort." She grasped the ring tightly in her hand. "And on top of that, he believes I will leave him for my demon dog. Though from what I get from the play, I wasn't his true love anyway." She then stood up quickly and ran out the Quad leaving the group of friends to watch her retreating figure.

"Oh dear, this can't end well."

"Well Quistsy I think, it may be good for'em"

Zell winced softly, knowing that the Cowboy just stuck his foot in the mouth. _I wonder how he's going to get out this one?_

"Irvine Kinneas, give me one reason I shouldn't slap you upside that thick head of yours."

"Just listen. It don't take a fool to realize that Squall didn't love that girl, she practically attached herself to his hip and held on like her life depending on it. He lifted his hat and scratched the top of his head softly before replacing it. "Which it did. He just tolerated the extra weight and maybe, though he would never admit it, he liked being needed. On the other hand, I think he's a bit unstable, more so than before. Now I know you may kill me for his but maybe just maybe, the guy we're seeing now is the** real **Squall Leonhart**."**

"Whoa talk about food for thought."

Quistis found herself nodding empathically at Zell's statement. _What if he didn't really love Rinoa and he actually liked someone else. Please, we're too old to be thinking in terms of crushes. The little voice in the back of her mind was having none of that. Since when did we become so old, we're not even 20 years old yet, live for the moment_. Sighing in self-defeat, she rose from her seat. "Well I should be retiring for bed, good night everyone." She walked briskly out the Quad, quietly thinking about the enigma that was Squall Leonhart.

Squall slowly made his way back to his dorm. He half expected Rinoa to be there waiting for him. When he rounded the corner and saw her leaning against the door, he smiled a self-depreciating smile and walked over to the girl.

"Rinoa?"

"Squall how could you, is that what you really think?"

"Why don't we talk inside?"

Upon entering the room he hurriedly stripped the red soaked shirt and changed into a plain white t-shirt.

Turning back to the distraught girl he felt a pang of guilt, but he quickly pushed it aside. _When this is all said and done, everyone will be happier._

"Squall, there's so many things I have to say and so many questions. I mean you said you wrote it about us, but it was hardly romantic or anything like that. Deep down I'm starting to believe that you believe a bit of your own work."

_Steel yourself! Don't let her get to you. I'm sorry Rin, but this is for the best_. "It was about us, and I wanted to convey that the ring is more than just a ring it's a symbol of something greater than just an intent to marry. It's supposed to represent the feeling between two people that could transcend all barriers."

Her eyes widen considerably at the news. _Oh my I thought he wanted to get physical when he's talking about marriage. I'm not ready for that I still have so much to do with my life. Calm down Rinny. Maybe he's not really talking about marriage_.

"Squall, you don't mean to think we're engaged do you?"

The young man schooled his features to convey the seriousness needed to finish this task.

"Of course we are, my ring is very special. I told you that before. You just have to get rid of Angelo and all will be well."

Rinoa felt extremely uneasy at this point. _I can't see spending the rest of my life with him. I think it's time to end our relationship. Her hand quickly moved the clasp of the necklace that held the ring_.

"What are you doing?"

She was silent as she slid Griever off the chain, causing it to clink softy. "I'm sorry Squall I misunderstood your feeling and the importance of this ring. I just don't think I can be the person that you need."

_All right, time to bring it home_. "Are you leaving you me?"

"Yes…" She ran forward and wrapped the distraught man in a hug.

"Angelo won…"

A few tears escaped from her eyes as she hugged him. _The poor guy, he needs some serious help_. "We can always be friends okay?"

"Sure…"

Grasping his hands she, placed the ring into his palm, and closed his hand around it.

"Look, I'm going to take the next train next to Timber tomorrow afternoon."

"Do you need my help?"

"No no that's okay. Me and Angelo can handle just fine by ourselves."

He pulled away form her hug. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yeah, good bye and good night Squall."

Rinoa turned and walked out the door. Strangely she wasn't as upset as she thought she would be. _Well I went from thinking my boyfriend needed a boost to his libido to finding out he wanted to marry me. I think it's time to get back to restoring Timber and patching things up with my father._

Placing the ring on his night table, Squall closed the door and sighed softly to himself before stripping and stepping into the shower. _Looks like I'm going to have to use bleach on both of those shirts_. His body switched over to autopilot as he washed his hair and body. _Everything is going according to plan. Rinoa is out the way, now I can move on and get the rest of the gang._ A small smirk appeared on his face as he lathered his hair with the conditioner. _I think my next target will be Zell. His reactions will be priceless_. Finishing up his shower, he quickly dried off before changing into a pair of black silk boxers.

Climbing into to bed he quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**AN**: I don't know why, but I couldn't write this chapter until I completely figured out how to make ever thing physically possible in terms of real life and the FFVIII realm. If anyone cares, I explained it below.

**Trees**

The trees were made of foam but the limbs and several strategic points were lined with plastic tubes. After painting the foam and carving some pieces out to make it looked age. It was covered in the plastic like material. The tubes were filled with black paint, which would be pumped into the tree from compressed air. The plastic would stop the paint from hitting the audience.

**Special effects**

Squall cast several spells while on stage. Which ranged from Thunder, Stop to Aero and Demi.


	6. Ruffling Feathers

**Chapter 6 – Ruffling Feathers **

A few days had passed since Squall and Rinoa's break up. The young girl had left earlier in the evening like she promised. The Orphanage gang minus Squall all accompanied her to the station. Using their absence to his advantage, Squall made a trip to the local piercing parlor and Ma Dincht's house to help set up for his latest act of prank inspired vengeance.

Standing in front of his closet, Squall thumbed through his selection. He started to reach for the black bondage pants, but he chose the blue jean shorts with the dragon embodied on the back pocket. Next he pulled fishnet shirt with the cross on it off the coat hanger and quickly slipped it on. Grabbing the small bag containing his necessities for the beach, he closed and locked his door. He walked at a leisurely pace to Quistis' room. The gang was planning a mini beach party along the shores of Balamb, and had decided to wait in her room.

Upon arrival, the door was all ready open as Selphie and Irvine, both dressed in appropriate beach gear, entered the room. Quistis spotted him and held the door open for him. He walked passed her, giving her a nod of his head and slight brush against her arm with his hand.

The blue-eyed SeeD turned her head sharply toward Squall. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to discern whether or not the light touch was accidental. Subconsciously her hand rubbed the spot, as she debated the question.

The offender just walked quietly into the room and sat down on the couch. He dropped his bag beside him and let his eyes drift around the room. Selphie was in the kitchen making sandwiches and Irvine was 'taste testing'. When his skills were no longer needed, the hyper active SeeD ran the cowboy out with a wooden spoon raised high above her head. Irvine laughed good-naturedly at her attempts to kill him with the unlikely weapon, before plopping down next to Squall on the couch.

Quistis kept her eye on him briefly before deciding to help Selphie in the kitchen. _I'm still uncertain as to what to think about Squall but I can't get water from a dry well. So I should just calm down. It's best to wait and see_.

Seconds later someone knocked on the door. Irvine stood up and opened the door to see a hugely grinning Zell on the other side.

_Good now that's everyone is here, the real fun can begin._

It had been about an hour since they had arrived and set up on a secluded corner of the beach. Irvine was running around in black swimming trunks and his notorious cowboy hat. He was currently chasing Selphie in her yellow bikini. Zell, who opted for a flaming red trunks and a white muscle tee, cheered from the sidelines while Quistis waded in the cool waters along the coast in her peach bikini . Squall chose to sit on the dock a few feet from his friends, quietly going over his plans.

Climbing out the water, Quistis went back to spot the gang had dropped their equipment and rummaged through her things in search of sun tan lotion, while wrapping the matching skirt bottom around her frame. To her dismay, she couldn't find the bottle of SPF 45 anywhere. She was slightly startled when she felt a light tap on her shoulders. Spinning around, her eyes zeroed in a muscular chest covered by fishnet, which left nothing to the imagination. Her gaze traced the brocade cross before finally finding it's way to an intense pair of blue gray eyes. A feeling of deja vu came over her, as she felt her cheeks warm up at the sight.

Luckily for her, Squall didn't seem to notice or care to comment. "Were you looking for this?" He held up a bottle of sun tan lotion.

"Yes, thank you." As she reached for the bottle she noticed the silver griever ring that sat snuggly on his ring finger.

He never took his eyes off of her, and it caused the blush to deepen. "You're welcome, listen I'm going to go into town for a bit, do you need anything."

"Um no that's okay. We're going to barbeque in an hour so don't be long."

"I'll be back in less than an hour." Turning on his heel, he walked back toward the pier and effortless lifted himself onto it. Her eyes racked his backside as pulled his body up.

"He has a quite a nice butt eh Quistsy?"

"SELPHIE!"

The bikini-clad girl didn't miss the indignant tone in her friend's voice and laughed impishly in response.

The usually stoic Instructor busied herself by making a grand show of putting on the sunscreen.

The short girl wasn't deterred by her friend's fayed indifference. She playfully slapped her on the shoulders.

"Oh come off it Quistsy. I know you want him. Why don't you just tell him? Besides, why else would he dump Rinoa unless there was a certain Instructor he had his sights set on."

Sighing softly, she put down the bottle and turned to face her blunt yet hyper friend.

"What makes you think I want him? Okay stupid question, but what makes you think he wants me?"

"That's easy silly. It's called sexual tension."

"SELPHIE!"

"I'm serious."

"Hey did I hear my name being called?"

"NO! If you don't quit pestering me and Quistis, I'll make you wish you were never born."

Soon they were having an all out war. Girl vs. boys. Zell was quickly becoming the MVP.

About an hour later, Squall walked back to the beach. The wafting smell of hot dogs and ribs was enticing. Looking down at his fake freshly pierced arm, he smirked softly to himself before jumping off the pier and joining his friends.

The gang didn't notice his arrival at first. They were all tired from the impromptu water battle. Zell had just finished spearing five hot dogs on the stick.

"Hey is there any food left over."

"Fure! Fhelp furself."

Quistis shook her head at Zell's lack of manners, before turning to Squall. "There are no hot dogs, but there are some burgers and ribs."

"Thanks." Picking up a hamburger bun, Squall lifted the lid to the small circular grill and grabbed a burger before setting it down on it. Walking over to the large blanket his friends occupied he gently flopped down onto it.

Selphie kept stealing glances between Quistis and Squall. Smiling devilishly to herself she called over to him.

"Do you need something to drink?"

"Sure."

"Okay, Quistis, since you're closer to the cooler, could you hand him something."

She gave Selphie a cold glare before digging into the cooler unearthing bottled water. She turned to Squall and asked if that was okay.

"That's fine." She leaned over and held out the bottle to him.

Noticing the beverage in Quistis' hand, he quickly asked for one as well. Squall took the bottle and passed it to Zell. In doing so, the sun reflected off the industrial piercing located near the junction of Squall's upper and lower right arm. The brief glint caught Irvine's attention.

The cowboy impulsively reached out and grabbed Squall's wrist and took a look at his arm. "Well I'll be, I never thought you had it in you. Look Darling, Squall went at got himself pierced."

"What?"

Selphie stood up quickly and ran behind Irvine and planted her arms on his shoulders as she looked over his shoulder. The remaining two SeeD edged closer to their friend and were shocked to see the unique piercing protruding from his flesh.

"Hm, that's cool. You must have gone to Steve's place. That's where I got my tattoo. He's been telling me I should get something pierced but I think my tat is enough."

He cut Irvine a scathing glare. "Would you mind releasing my arm?"

Irvine quickly let go. I'm sorry partner; I was just trying to get a good look at it.

"Next time ask." His face resumed a more neutral expression as he regarded Zell. "I'd rather not have a tattoo. I can remove this if I tire of it."

The martial artist nodded his head in understanding. "I get ya, you have to be sure what you want with one of these."

Finally finding her voice, Quistis asked a question. "What made you decide on that?"

He shrugged lightly. "Well I didn't think a nipple piercing was me."

"Oh." _Resist the urge to glace at his chest, and resist the urge to blush. BLOCK OUT THE MENTAL IMAGE BEFORE…_ Sadly, her efforts were in vain as she once again felt a warm blush spread across her cheeks.

Later that evening as the beach party was coming to a close, everyone except Squall and Zell had boarded the SUV that they borrowed from Garden earlier.

Quistis sat behind the wheel with Selphie in the passenger seat. Irvine was knocked out in back nursing a slight hangover as he had brought a hidden stash with him that night. The petite girl leaned out the window and hollered at the two friends who reminded her of night and day.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride back with us?" "No, I'm going to crash at my house for the night."

"I enjoy this time of night, I'll walk back."

"Okay, if you insist." Sitting comfortably in the seat once again, she turned to Quistis. "Floor it!"

The Instructor laughed quietly and took off toward Garden.

The two friends quickly reached Ma Dincht's house. "Hey before you go why don't you say hello to Ma?"

"Okay."

Zell knocked rapidly on the door. Some light rustling was heard through the wooden door before it was pulled open by Mrs. Dincht. "Zelly! I'm so glad you came to visit." She quickly pulled the young man into a hug and gave a kiss on each cheek. "MA!"

She chuckled at his indignant tone. "What have I told you? You'll always be my little boy. No matter how big you get. Now move aside, don't think I don't see you back there Squall." He stepped forward as Zell moved aside and entered the house. The older women quickly embraced the dark haired SeeD much like her own son. She gave a quick peck on the forehead before giving him a light push into her household. "So what brings you boys here tonight?"

"We had a beach party earlier and I decided to stay the night instead of going back to Garden. Squall just wanted to say hello before walking back."

"Well that's nice dear, why don't you go on and clean up your room a bit and make sure to take out some extra blankets, for Squall as well." She placed her hand on her hips and looked the stoic SeeD. "Don't even fix your mouth to say you'll be fine. You're staying the night and that's final."

The black and red haired young man sighed once before placing his bag down at his feet in defeat.

Despite all outward appearances Zell was slightly nervous with having the 'new' Squall spend the night. _Calm down Zell, it's just Squall. He just looks and acts a bit differently from time to time. It's nothing too bad. Tch, of course is an intimating person in his own right but now he it's like twice as effective, but I shouldn't worry he's still my friend, well best friend actually. I'm sure we'll have a blast._

Opening his closet, he grabbed a few pillows, blanket and his old sleeping bag and arranged them on the floor in a hopefully comfortable pallet. Walking into his private bathroom, he quickly took a brief shower and changed into a pair of chocobo boxers and black t-shirt.

When Zell emerged from his room, he was greeted with the sight of Squall trying to help his mother cook dinner. He was currently stirring a large pot of stew while his mother worked to cut the vegetables before she dropped them into the boiling mixture. His mother was laughing about something, but Zell couldn't tell if Squall was laughing as well since his back was to him.

A light smile appeared on the young man's face. _It's nice that my mom and friends get along so well_. "Hey Ma, do you need me to do anything?"

"Oh Zell, I didn't even see you there, why don't you set the table and Squall honey, you should go freshen up."

Setting the spoon down to cover the pot. Squall, grabbed his bag from the living room and went upstairs.

While Squall showered and changed into red, black and white army print lounge pants, his hosts had finished preparing dinner and were patiently waiting for his arrival.

Standing in front of Zell's doorway that lead downstairs, he started to put on a t-shirt. _It's a bit too warm to be wearing a lot of clothes tonight, but I can't walk around shirtless in front of Zell's mother no matter if she's in one the plan_. Looking down at the shirt in his hand, he sighed softly. _I'll just have to suffer_. Grabbing a sleeveless white t-shirt instead, he quickly pulled it on and went down stairs.

Dinner went pleasantly well. As the lady of the house stood to clean the table, Squall rose from his seat as well. "I'll clear the table. It's the least I could do." He quickly and efficiently took the various dishes to the kitchen where he ran some water wash them.

A gentle smile appeared on her face, well if you boys have everything, I'll just retire to bed. She gave Zell a kiss on the forehead, and called out to them as she entered her bedroom. "Goodnight, see you in the morning, I love you."

"Night Ma!"

"Night Ma Dincht."

Zell entered the kitchen and asked if he could help Squall with the dishes. The man in question shook his head no. "I'll be done in a few."

"Well, I'll just be upstairs then."

The blonde haired boy walked quietly up the steps and stationed himself in front of the TV. He quickly switched on the TV, and PS2. Moments later, he was racing down Anomaly 19 racetrack in XGRA extreme G-racing. He was so enthralled by the game that he didn't notice when Squall appeared in the doorway. Turning his head around he spotted his silent friend and jumped slightly. "Whoa, dude I didn't even see you there. Well do you wanna play?"

Squall stared long and hard at the game, as if measuring the merits and disadvantages of playing. "I think I'll pass, I a bit tired."

"Oh okay, well you can have the bed, I'll take the pallet."

Squall shuffled off to the bathroom and came back a moment later carrying his shirt in his hand. He walked over to his bag and folded it neatly before setting it on top. He walked over to the nest of pillows and throws and stretched. This is nice and comfortable, I should sleep well tonight, but before that I need to continue with the plan.

Zell glanced over to the bed to see it unoccupied and frowned in puzzlement. Craning his head more to the left he noticed Squall lying upon the pile of blankets. I wonder if he's awake. _Maybe I should turn my game off and go to bed. Ma always said it's rude to keep a guest waiting and all that jazz_. He quickly saved and tuned off the game. After turning off the overhead light only the soft glow of his bedside lamp remained.

The two lapsed in uneasy silence that was suddenly broken by Squall.

"Your mother is really nice Zell."

"Yeah, that's my mom for ya."

"I wish I had a mom like that…"

The young man was momentarily flabbergasted. _How the heck do I respond to that? I'm not good at this kind of thing. Besides, he's Squall he's not supposed to say stuff like that. At least not to me. Quick you gotta say something or he'll close himself off again. Maybe I should mention Matron, but she kind of got possessed and that whole ice lance in the shoulder thing. Bad idea. Okay I should say…_

"Um…"

"Good night Zell." He winced quietly at the flat tone in his friend's voice.

"Uh, yeah good night."_ Hyne, I screwed up again_.

Sometime later that night, Zell awoke from a strange dream in which, Squall was trying to steal his mother. He laughed nervously to himself. Speaking in whispered tones, he tried to sooth his frayed nerves. "Relax, Squall isn't crazy. He wouldn't do anything like that. He's just being ultra helpful to Ma because he a nice person." His thoughts drifted back to dinner. _Ma gave him the last piece of bread to go with the stew. Wait before that they were laughing in the kitchen…NONONONO! I won't go that road of thinking._ As he was wrapped up in his thoughts, Zell didn't notice that his hands were crossing back and forth in front of him as if trying to ward off some extreme evil. He stopped suddenly and listened. I_ hope I didn't wake up Squall_. I need to stop stressing. Leaning over the edge of his bed, he looked at the pallet expecting to see Squall and was shocked when he noticed it was empty. "What the…?"

Within in the next instance a sliver light streaked across the room and gradually grew larger. The paranoid young man then noticed Squall standing in the doorway to the bathroom. His eyes were drawn to the site of the unique piercing and he noticed there were two instead of one. Before his brain wrap around the ramifications of his recent fine, the man in question spoke.

"Sorry did I wake you?" He casually placed a hand over the piercings. _Hm I can't deicide what's funnier. Rinoa's or Zell's reactions._

"Uh no, I woke myself up from a bad dream."

The mysterious young man padded quietly across the floor and sat down on the edge of Zell's bed. "I understand. I dream of my time in D-District prison."

"Wanna talk about it?" _That sounds corny and a bet he'll just get up and go back to sleep_.

He was surprised, when Squall leaned backward to rest on the bed and he laid his left arm across eyes. Zell could clearly see that there was indeed a second piercing upon the right arm.

Once again he became characteristically quiet before speaking. "What do you know?"

_I didn't plan on having a heart to heart with Zell, but just because I'm getting payback doesn't mean we're not friends and that I'm above that. I would hate to lose them to this, but I doubt that will happen. I just have to get my point across and as the old saying goes, 'Action speaks louder than words.'_

"Well I mean we found you in the machine, and we pretty much knew what happened, but you never really talked about it."

"I said it was hell."

"Yeah, but it's like my Mom said, you shouldn't bottle up your feelings, it'll only hurt ya in the end."

"Well, all I remember was being stabbed in the shoulder and falling backward off the float. I don't really remember the pain, it's like I wasn't there for a moment. When I awoke Seifer and some guards were standing over me… Anyway, when I regained consciousness, I was healed of all the previous injuries and they dragged me to the chamber and questioned me about SeeD. They didn't like my answers so they electrocuted me three or four times. I don't know for sure because I passed out again."

"I knew Seifer was a bastard but I didn't know he did all that. Why didn't you kill him? Heck, I got a score to settle with him. I'll glad take his head for ya."

"It wasn't Seifer, he was possessed. He doesn't even know it happened. He barely remembers anything from the time he arrived in Timber till when we picked him up at Fisherman Horizon."

"Oh. Well I understand now."

"Mmhm.." Squall yawned once before his eyes fluttered closed and he fell asleep on Zell's bed.

"Tch, I gave you the bed and you took the pallet, now you want my bed. I'll guess we'll just have to share." Zell grabbed a blanket and put over the slumbering young man, carefully to avoid hitting the more than likely sore arm. _I know that wasn't there before, but I hope he didn't do that himself. It's dangerous and probably painful. I'll talk to him in the morning about it. Reclining back on his pillow, he quickly fell asleep as well._

Hours later as the sun streaked across Zell's room, it inched closer and closer to his face before finally striking him on the face. The intense rays roused the usually hyper active man out of his sleep. Glancing sleepily around the room, he noticed the bathroom door was slightly cracked. Minutes later, Squall emerged and asked for some rubbing alcohol.

Zell started to stand up, but ended up pointing at the medicine cabinet located above the sink. Squall glanced at it, feeling a bit embarrassed. As Zell slowly gained his wits, he noticed that Squall seemed to have a total of four piercing on his arm. _That can't be I must be seeing double or triple or something_. He rubbed his eyes a few times, as he watched his friend reach into the cabinet and pull out the alcohol. _I wonder what he's going to do with that…_ Upon closer inspection he noticed that the latest two piercing looked like they were done with large safety pins. _I think I feel sick…_

Squall opened the bottle and held his right arm over the sink before pouring the alcohol over the piercing. He teeth clenched shut, as his lips pulled back and he hissed a bit from the 'pain'.

Leaping up from his bed, Zell ran to the doorway and stood in the entrance as Squall cleansed his arm. "Squall please don't tell me you did that yourself."

"I watched the guy at the place carefully, I did it perfectly. I didn't hit a nerve or vein."

The disbelief filled young man, glanced down at this friends arm. He reached forward to grasp it, but stopped short. He was afraid to hurt Squall more so that he did himself. Returning his gaze to his friends, he grasped the young man by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eye. "Promise me you'll never do something like this again. You could get an infection or worse."

_He's falling for it hook, line and sinker. A little fake skin and magnetic piercings go a long way. I was worried he wouldn't believe it, but he didn't even question it_. Squall looked blankly at his friend before nodding. "Okay. I'm hungry, see you at breakfast." He shrugged out his friend's grasp and shuffled down the stairs.

Zell stood in the doorway, watching his friend retreat down the stairs. _Something is seriously wrong with Squall. One minute he seems normal the next he's acting like a I don't know… Maybe the memories of D-District caused him to lash out at himself. Oh man, but what about the thing with Ma? I'll just have to watch him. I won't let them commit him to an asylum or anything. I guess he's still relatively normal, he just has some erratic behavior_. Sighing softly to himself, he went downstairs to have breakfast and to keep an eye on his disturbed friend.

As Squall helped Ma Dincht cook breakfast, he thought about the success of his recent act of revenge. All _is going well, he doesn't suspect a thing about this being a hoax and he seems very concerned. Now that I've finished messing with Zell for now. It's time to move on to my new victims Quistis and Selphie part two._

**AN**: Squall by no means is actually pierced and he would never use alcohol to clean a piercing, as it's too harsh an astringent on such a wound.

Also if I don't respond, it probably because I haven't been getting my email updates and it's hard to refresh sometimes and see if they're new reviews, because it takes a while for them to appear.

**FloralBlackMoon:** I'm glad you enjoyed the play. It can't be a play without the angst, because Squall is Mr. Silent Angst. :D Thanks for the compliment.

**Emerald-Latias: **I took a few liberties with Rinoa but thankfully she's still the same ol' gal. Poor Angelo, he doesn't get it at all. XD

**Zer0 Touma: **Aw thanks, 'Just don't bring HIM.' is one of my favorite lines in the whole story. I'm better at Drum Mania as well but I love Guitar Freaks.

**SsKnight: **Thank you! Now to put my mind to good use and continue to write more fiction. rushes off

.....: thanks.

**GothicAngelEyeS**: gives water and chapter Here ya go! ;D

**seth8: **Thank for the R&R.

**Hanh:** Request granted.

**SurvivalHorror**: I'm glad you liked the Squall/Iori hybrid. I was hoping it would go over well. I was curious as to how people would respond to Rinoa getting the boot. Thanks for the R&R. I prefer Quall myself, but a good Squinoa is cool every once in a while.

**Achenar: **Glad you're enjoying it. I got Demi confused for Gravity magic from different Final Fantasies.

**Number42**: Sorry about the confusion.

**Chrischi: **:D! It's encouraging to know that I portrayed the gang well to the readers, especially Ma Dincht. I wanted it to seem natural for the FFVIII world.

**Phoenix-of -the-darkness: **hears song in head Thanks! XD More coming soon.


	7. Trumping Instructor Trepe

**Chapter 7 – Trumping Instructor Trepe**

Quistis sat on her sofa while grading several assignments. She was glad that she held off on giving her students an extra essay. Idly she looked up at the wall clock to her left. _9:02 pm on a Friday night and I'm stuck her checking papers. It's not quite the most ideal activity_. "I wish I was doing something else. At the least somewhere else…" Sighing softly she turned her returned her gaze to the last two papers in the pile. _Miss Summers is doing quite well but it's seem Mr. Avalrez is once again in danger of failing. I'll recommend him to a tutor, he'll never make SeeD with these grades_. Setting the papers down on the wooden coffee table, she rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock once more. _9:20 I have a long night ahead of me and only my thoughts to keep me company._

Standing up, she began to clean the apartment in an attempt to starve off the impending boredom. As she placed the graded papers into a folder, she noticed a doodle that she had taken from a student earlier that evening, sticking out of her briefcase. She didn't bother to look at it when she took the drawing and admonished her student for not playing attention in class. She placed the paper on the table and went to the kitchen to get some lemonade and candied yams. She enjoyed the odd yet satisfying combination of sweetness and the mouth puckering sourness of the lemonade.

Once she returned to the couch, she picked up the drawing again and finally took a look at it. It was a drawing of a dog in a straight jacket, written around it were a series of words. "Lying in your arms, so close together, didn't know just what I had. Now I toss and turn, because I'm without you. How I'm missing you so bad. Where was my head? Where was my heart? Now I cry alone in the dark…." She trailed off she continued reading the lyrics to song. It sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. At the corner of picture, she saw the initials R.S. "whose initials are R.S? Royce? No that's Banner. Oh it's not important. Ending that brief tangent. She picked up the dish and ate in relative silence. As she ate and drank, her gaze settled on the picture once more. I wonder why they chose a straight jacket? Suddenly a memory of an event that happened a mere two or three days ago found its way back to her immediate thoughts.

**flash back**

Quistis stood patiently in the secret area inside the training center. Once again she was waiting for Squall. _Well, he asked me this time, I suppose it's all right_. She rubbed her hands subconsciously along her arms, remembering Squall's seemingly cold and indifferent attitude toward her when she reached out to him. She didn't have much time to dwell on that line of thinking, as Squall appeared in the room, shutting the heavy metal door behind him.

He walked in and took a seat against the back area of the room. He placed his elbows on his knees and grasped his head in his hands for a moment. _When I started this, I had only intended on getting everyone back, but now it seems that I'm mixing in personal truths along with my new persona. The lines are blurring more and more. I guess it's not so bad, maybe I'm 'finding' myself now. Though I thought I all ready knew myself, but I guess I didn't. This experience is making me realize things about myself that I thought were better left buried. One of those buried feelings is surfacing today. A part of me wants to be with Quistis but another part rather go it alone. Will I deny myself, to save myself? Or am I condemning myself by denying myself? He shook his head and took a deep breath. I don't know what to do, but I know what I want…_

Quistis took the time to study her long time friend/student. She knew that he was lost in thought, engaging in no doubt a rather lengthy debate with himself. While allowing him his time, she took in his latest ensemble. Once again he sported the black bondage pants, however he wore a different top today. The black top or jacket looked like it was fashioned after a straight jacket of all things. She could see a small lock sticking from the collar of the shirt. I_ wonder if he can make it like a real straight jacket_. Her eyes roamed over his still form and noticed latches on the sides of the arms that suggested that the jacket could be used similar to a real one, which intrigued her greatly.

Once his resolve was set, he stood up and faced the women that he had been a part of his life for so long, yet never really took the chance to truly known. Cocking his head to the side, he threw his black and red hair out of his face, allowing him a better look at her. _She must have just come from class, she's still wearing her uniform_.

"I guess you're wondering why I asked you here?"

"The thought has crossed my mind from time to time."

"Yes, the last time we were here, I proved myself worthy of being called the ice prince." He flashed a small unsettling smile that was full of self-depreciation mixed with a hint of another emotion. It was gone too fast for her to really analyze it. He once again was his stoic self.

"I must admit, I was… hurt by your words, but I forgave you long ago."

His hair fell back in her face effectively covering his eyes. "I didn't ask for forgiveness."

She was a bit shocked on the inside, but she kept a mask of indifference for all outward appearances. She began to retort to the statement, but was stopped, as he moved forward so that their bodies were a few inches apart. "You shouldn't have forgiven me. I don't deserve it."

She tried to look into the young man's eyes, but the curtain of hair that shadowed him seem like a impenetrable barrier between them._ I'll have to thread carefully, or he's bound to withdraw into him_self.

"Did you come her to discuss the merits or lack there of, for moral grievances that are better left in the past or something else?" Her toned softened as she noticed the slight tensing of his body from her previous words. "I all ready forgave you, you never had to ask." Impulsively she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulders.

Squall head shot up and unveiled his stormy gray and blues and that churned with emotions to Quistis.

"You're right, I came here to discuss us."

"What about us?"

He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. He grasped her hand in his and met her gaze.

"I've been waiting to do this, but I couldn't and wouldn't with Rinoa still in the picture. I knew we wouldn't work out, but I chose to never pursue another while all ready engaged in a relationship. Truthfully, I expect you to slap me or worse and send me on my way. I'll accept it." He once again flashed the smile from earlier. "However, I hope you can look past our 'moral grievances of the past' and give me a chance."

Letting go of her hand, he took a step back, and allowed her some space.

The young woman was completely floored by the admission. _I haven't felt this drained since fighting Diablos. Does he expect to make a decision now? He better not expect me to run into his arms like a giddy schoolgirl. He knew my feelings and yet he acts now. Wait, I shouldn't let the past cloud my future. Though I'll need time_.

"Well Squall, I won't hurt you, though I'm sorely tempted to exact some kind of punishment upon you. I'd rather think about your proposal. You do understand it's a lot to take in. Give me some time to think and I'll let you know."

He nodded his head once, and turned his back to her to look out over the railing. "Thank you, for forgiving me." He then turned and walked out of the room.

**end flash back**

_Even though I asked for time, I had all ready decided to give Squall a chance. Though there's nothing wrong with making his sweat a little_. Snapping out her thoughts, she realized there was a light knocking at her door. She quickly took her dishes into the kitchen before going to answer the door.

She was quite surprised when she came face to face to the subject of her thoughts. She gasped softly as she took in his appearance. He was wearing tight black leather pants with red stars along the legs. He had on a sleeveless fishnet shirt with straps that extended from the shoulders to black cuff on his wrist. He stood in the entryway and placed his hand on the doorway and looked the Instructor up and down, as she wore a pair of blue camouflage lounge pants and a gray garden t-shirt. He flashed her a mysterious smile, before entering the room. _The lines continue to blur. I guess things are in grayscale now. I know I want to be with Quistis but I have to finish what I started…I guess I'll just have to mix business with pleasure. I doubt she'll be too upset later; after all, I'm being truthful with her._

He stalked forward in one fluid motion and shut the door with a light kick of his foot and with his left hand he quickly locked it. Their eyes met, and he held her gaze as he advanced toward her.

Quistis was slightly startled but more or less intrigued by Squall's strange behavior. She had no inclination that he would harm her.

Closing the gap between them, he wrapped his long arms around her frame and hugged her to him before relaxing his grip and resting his hands on her hips. Noticing her lack of movement in regards to her wanting him to stop, he took the initiative to continue. He leaned his head in and took in her alluring scent. His hair brushed her neck and face as he nuzzled her lightly. Pulling his head away from her, he gently blew on her left ear, causing her breathing to hitch and her small frame to shiver softly in his grip. Instinctively her arms wrapped around him as well. She ran her nails up and down the back of Squall's thin shirt, tickling the skin, causing him to growl softly.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He lofted one eyebrow in a silent question, and a seductive smile graced his lips, before using his hand to incline her head. He took note of her wide eyes, similar to being a deer caught in headlights and something he couldn't really identify. Inching forward, there lips met in their first kiss. Moments later they briefly pulled apart. He backed her up against a wall and continued his delicate assault.

Squall ran his hands lightly against her arms while he continued to nuzzle against her. Feeling daring, he grasped her hands and brought them above her head and held them against the wall with his hands. He studied her for a moment, making sure that he didn't overstep his boundaries. _I have to be careful, I don't want to scare her off permanently_. Finding no real hint of an argument, he leaned in and gave her a soul-searing kiss upon the lips once more. Using his other hand, he stroked her hair lovingly in his grasp before letting his fingers slide softly down the nape of her neck. Once he removed his hands, he placed gentle kisses along her collarbone and along neck before he met her lips once more. He then removed his grip from her hands and took a step back. He looked at her a moment before flashing a mischievous smile. He ran a hand threw his wild hair, before stalking forward in a similar manner and whispering in her ear. "A hint of things to come." She made a move to speak, but he placed a finger between their lips and leaned forward once more as if to kiss her. Dropping his hand, he backed away, unlocked the door and left.

Hearing the door click shut, Quistis brought a trembling hand to her lips. "Oh my, what just happened here?" Through out the whole escapade, her brain seemed to be out to lunch. Now that she was once again alone, her mental faculties returned. _Squall Leonhart seduced me…That's not possible! But it did happen. If he had taken it any further. I don't know what I've would've done._ She tried to ignore the small voice in her head that whispered and echoed her true thoughts and feeling on the matter._ No, I didn't enjoy in the very least. I most certainly do not wish to engage in such activities with HIM of all people_. Once again the voice spoke in hushed tones about dominance and submission. Her thoughts took on an indignant tone. _I submit to no one…_ Thankfully the annoyingly truthful voice didn't respond. Sighing in relief she locked her door and decided to go to bed early tonight. She went through her nightly ritual of turning off brushing her hair, teeth and turning off the lights, before climbing into bed.

As she lay on her navy blue satin sheets, she willed herself to sleep, however as she drifted along the calming seas of slumber the voice spoke one last time. _We don't submit to anyone except Squall, of course he doesn't get to have all the fun…_Groaning quietly in her sleep, she turned over and drifted off to sleep. However, her dreams were filled with images of a certain black and red haired SeeD.

The next morning Squall woke up early and dressed in his standard Iori gear. Which consisted of the red bondage pants, white oxford shirt, jacket and collar. Making his way to the cafeteria for breakfast, he took a detour to the faculty living quarters and left a single red rose in front of Quistis' door. Grinning widely to himself, he continued to his original destination. Grabbing a bowl of cereal and red apple, he sat down at their usual table and awaited his friends' arrival.

All too soon, his friends arrived; Quistis was noticeably a few minutes later than usual as she approached the table. The small rose wasn't with her, but that fact didn't affect Squall. As she approached he stood up from his seat and met her a few feet away from the table. Smiling wanly, he hooked his arm with hers and led her to the table, where he pulled out the chair for her in a classic act of chivalry. Quistis tolerated the special attention but was every watchful of straying hands, after last night's stunt she wasn't quite sure of her unofficial boyfriend. _Lovers more like it…_She ignored the offhanded thought and focused on eating the small breakfast that Selphie had grabbed her while she was in line.

When they reached the table, Selphie's eyes were practically sparkling. "Aw that's so cute, what have you guys been up to huh?"

Squall just shrugged his shoulders, while Quistis froze for a moment before continuing to pill her orange. "Nothing, can't two friends be courteous to one another?"

"There's nothing wrong with be nice but I'd say you two have something going on. It's evident in the way you're acting."

"Irvine, I commend you're analytical skills but you seem to be off center today."

Selphie gave her blond haired friend a look that screamed, 'we'll talk later,' before turning to Irvine in order to get him off her case. "Why don't you do anything like that for me huh?"

The cowboy just put a hand to his face and sighed softly.

"Face it bud, you walked right into that one."

Squall just continued to act oblivious to the subject of conversation while eating his breakfast. _Time to have a bit more fun_.

"Quistis, could you hand me a napkin?"

Her blue eyes widen and then narrowed, as she mentally dissected the words to make sure there was no thinly veiled innuendos beneath the simple request. Satisfied that there were none, she handed it to him. When their fingers lightly touched, a faint blush spread across her cheeks and she stared accusingly at Squall. However, the young man seemed ignorant of her gaze and continued to eat his apple in peace.

Unbeknownst to the two, Irvine was still watching their movement closely. _I know there's something going on between those two and this whole situation seems weird. I just can't place my finger on it, but I'll figure it out sooner or later_.

Setting down the apple momentarily, Squall addressed the table. "I'm sure you guys remember my last play?"

Various mummers of acknowledgement were heard.

"Well I was thinking on putting another play."

Zell was the first to speak. "Oh I think that'll be great, you're last one was a big success. What's it going to be about? Is it one man again?"

"Oh it's about a little bit of everything. Friendship, betrayal, love, lust."

Upon hearing love and lust, Quistis turned her head to gauge Squall's demeanor. He calmly took a bite out of his apple and didn't display any outward signs of change.

Selphie smiled on the outside; internally she was a bit worried about the show Squall would put on. "Oh that's okay Squall you don't have to put on another play. You did an excellent job last time, you deserve a break."

_Oh no Selphie you're not getting rid of me that easily_.

"It's no problem I want to do it. Besides I'll have a partner this time, Seifer. Well I have to go now, I'll be in my office if you need me."

Standing up, he dumped his tray and left his friends to discuss Squall's latest request for a play.

"Oh guys, I don't know whether to be happy or worry."

"Cheer up Selph, the crowd loved it last time."

"But Zeeellllll, this is different. His plays are bizarre; I mean bleeding hearts and trees that turned black. Not to mention the whole Angelo killing him thing."

"Maybe he was just showing his creative side?"

"Face it partner, this is a one sided battle."

"Tch fine, but I liked it and there's definitely nothing wrong with Squall."

The three friends looked at the martial artist for a moment.

"Zell sweetie, no one said anything was wrong with him."

He gulped nervously at Quistis' questioning glance.

"I was just saying…"

Irvine decided to jump in and save his friend from trying to weasel his way out of a rock and hard place. "Okay, we're not here to discuss Squall's behavior, that can wait. I mean it's not like he's been acting weird lately except maybe a change in dress."

The other three SeeDs suddenly found their hair, nails and wall of profound interest at the cowboy's words.

_If you only knew what he did last night._

_Tch, he wouldn't be saying that if Squall was trying to steal your Mom and piercing himself in your bathroom._

_How can he say that, or did he completely disregard that play? Guys are so dense!_

"You're right. We can't sit here talking about Squall behind his back. Asking Seifer if he's noticed anything may work. For all that macho man bravado, I believe those two are quite close."

"That's a good idea Quistis, why don't you ask him? He wouldn't really talk to Zell and well I don't know him that well."

"It's okay, I'll do it. You and Irvine both transferred here and besides he was my student." _Now I just have to find him and get a straight answer out of him. I have a feeling this will be like pulling teeth._

**AN:**Okay, that's chapter 7. What better way to rattle the Instructor than by doing the one thing she least expected from the Ice Prince? I guess I'd like to say that you've probably noticed that Squall's behaviour in getting revenge seems to get a bit crazier with everyone chapter. Of course, that was the intention to get to a point where his friends really question his actions and can't easilybrushthem off as being harmless. So hang in there! There's a total of 12 chapters, we're almost done. Just remember when you reach the top there's no where else but down.

BTW Next update will be 2 chapters!  
Also, thank you to everyone who reads this, even my fellow lurkers, and reviews. waves Thanks for adding me to your favorites and such, it makes me feel special.

**FloralBlackMoon: **I'm glad you liked it. :D

**SsKnight: **Sorry about the cringe factor but Squall has to distance himself from his natural persona for the hybrid to work. That's why they're fake, so it's nothing permanent. Though, I'm glad you liked the Squall and Zell interactions. Thanks for the applause as well. :D

**Squall-1-1: **Yep, it's the girls up next.

**Daniel Wesley Rydell: **Hm, interesting challenge. I just may take you up on that offer but that would have to be ina one-shot companion fic to this one. Right now, everything is pretty much planned out.

**Zer0 Touma: **kicks out another chapter

**Emerald-Latias: **Thanks for checking my spelling and such. I'm glad you liked the Quistis resisting part. The reason why I had Squall get pierced was just another way for me to distance him from Squall and make him closer to the hybrid form. Also it serves to help distance him from his friends. As far as Rinoa was concerned, he was going to break up with her before the prank, it was just an opportune moment.**

* * *

**


	8. Remixing

**Chapter 8 – Remixing**

Quistis' heels made sharp echoing clicks as she walked the halls of Garden. Her classes were over for the day and now she was actively looking for Seifer. Desperately hoping the arrogant young man could shed some light on Squall's recent and sudden change.

On a whim she headed for the elevators instead of the training center. After the short ride, she changed her course to the second floor observation deck. As luck would have it, the man who was occupying her thoughts was sitting against the wall, quietly reading a book.

She cleared her throat to get his attention. The blonde SeeD looked up and tried to cover up the small scowl that threatened to overwhelm his features at being interrupted in reading his Anne Rice novel.

"Instructor?"

"Hello, Seifer. I'm sorry to bother you but I have something that I need to ask of you."

"And what would that be, I doubt this was a social visit."

"Seifer please, let's not get into that."

"Get into what? The fact that you haven't spoken one civil word to me outside of hello and goodbye since my return. I'm not dense; in fact I'm highly perceptive to you and everyone else's opinion of me. The only one who seems unaffected by it is Squall."

"I'm sorry Seifer, I know this must be hard on you but people can't simply forget. Even if you were brainwashed."

Standing up as his anger peaked, he clutched his book tightly in his hands and shoved it violently into his pocket. "BULLSHIT! You don't know a thing about me. So don't you dare claim to know what it's like when you've never been there?"

The young women took an unconscious step backwards, at the rage held beneath her ex-student. "You're right. I don't know what it's like and frankly I never want to experience anything like it. Please except my apology. I over stepped my boundaries. In regard to my lack of pleasantness to you well, I can't really justify that. Though maybe I could take a step in rectifying it." A slight smile graced her lips as she remembered teaching the young man a little over two years ago. "Besides, you were one of my favorite students even if you did like to cause a lot of trouble for me."

Sighing softly to himself, he turned and grasped the edge of the railing. Willing himself to calm down, he faced the women before him once more. "Apology accepted. But I don't know about that favorite student thing. I bet you just say that to all the guys." Winking once at her, he continued. "I'm sorry to tell you this dear Instructor but I'm not looking for anyone at the moment. Maybe next time."

Quistis let out a small laugh, at Seifer's flirting. He doesn't even come close to Squall's advances. I guess I should be grateful for that. "Should I take it that you've found someone?"

"Maybe, I have to speak to a certain girl about some Owls in Timber if you catch my meaning."

"Say no more, I understand. I just hope you don't have issues with poor Angelo." Once again she began to chuckle lightly to herself, while Seifer erupted into a loud but short lived burst of laughter.

"That was all puberty boy, though I think he knew the only way to drive off Rinoa was to do something drastic."

"I suppose you're right. Speaking of Squall have you noticed anything weird about him lately?"

"Oh come on Quistis, you know as well as I do that you're going to have to get to the point if you expect anything from me."

"Yes well the point of which you speak is this, lately Squall has begun to act strangely. His behavior is erratic. The new hair color, the piercing and style of dress and the questionable content of the play. Well frankly we're all a bit worried."

"So you think puberty went off the deep end is that it?"

"As always Seifer you have such an eloquent way of phrasing things."

His usual self-confident smirk graced his lips at the Instructor's tight-lipped reply. "Thank you, I try."

"Seifer I'm serious, have you noticed anything?"

"What makes you think I would notice anything? Just because he's walking around all glammed up like that doesn't mean anything's wrong. Maybe he just felt like reinventing himself. I mean don't tell me a thought like that has never crossed your mind, after the war. Think about it. He was Squall Leonhart, angsty Ice Prince of Balamb. That doesn't leave much room for self-expression or personality. Now he's Squall Leonhart, angsty, playwright, rock/punk of Balamb."

Taking a deep breath he continued. "Did you ever think that maybe behind that shell was a slightly different person? And now you're getting to front seats to him stopping all the Shiva lover crap and being an actual person with feelings and emotions. Give the guy some time to straighten himself out. Most people start this from the time they're born till who knows Hyne ever. But Squally is different, he just started at eighteen."

"I never really thought about that being the case, but it does make sense. You're right Seifer, you do have wonderful analytical skills. I think you'd make an excellent tactician."

"To quote our friend. Whatever."

"See you later."

"Later Instructor." Thought I truly doubt it's any of that. Someone or something has set Squall off in a way that even **I **wasn't able to do. It's time to have a little talk with Bondage pants Squall and see what's going on in that head of his. Hm, but if I found a way to steal his thunder, well then that's be more up my alley. I think it's time for a sparring match.

Later that afternoon found the rivals dueling it out in the heart of the training center. This particular exercise was designed to make them work cooperatively as well against one another. Every time a beast showed up, they had to halt their attacks on one another and defeat it before continuing. After about an hour, many of the monsters stirred clear of the two, as the smell of death was heavy in the air. This provided Seifer with the opening he needed. By the foliage he could tell they were less than ten feet from the secret area. Going on the offensive he assaulted Squall with a barrage of quick blows that would keep him occupied. However, with Squall as a rival, things never work out quite as planned. Summoning his strength, he blocked the blow with the edge of the blade before turning it to its side and pulling back causing Seifer to lose his balance. Using the opening he just created, the dark haired turned the blade back to its normal position and began his attack.

Well I tried to do this nicely but since Leonhart preempted my move I'll just have to use plan B. Feinting to the side to avoid the attacked, he jumped backwards a bit and taunted him. Rushing forward, Squall prepared to deliver a mighty blow to his smirking adversary but the opportunity never came as he began to float several feet off the ground.

Seifer quickly grabbed the bondage straps and began to pull his captive balloon like victim into the secret area before he could cast Dispel.

Once they reached the room, Seifer let go of the straps to quickly close and lock the door. He didn't want any interruption. Turning back around, he quickly found himself a least a foot off the ground held up against the door by a very irate and nearly demonic looking Squall.

Okay, so I may be right about someone pushing his buttons, and I may have gone a bit too far.

Seifer put his hands up in a gesture of peace. "Hey put me down, I just wanted to talk to you and well I didn't want you to give me some crap about you having things to do blah blah blah."

The red and black haired SeeD mulled over the words before releasing his grip. His sometimes rival/friend knew he would do that and quickly regained his balance before hitting the floor. Squall just snorted in disgust at Seifer managing not to make a fool of himself.

"TALK!"

"You know you do a great impression of Fujin when she's angry." I really need to learn self-control… I'll be lucky if I get out of here without any injuries.

The other SeeD just turned away and sat down on the opposite corner of the room.

Brooding mode isn't good, I better get to the point. He took a seat across from Squall. "Look I usually don't really care what you do, but your friends are coming to me asking why you've gone all Dr. Jekal, Mr. Hyde on them."

"Is that all?"

"Look Squall, like I said. **I'm** not really worried about your mental health at this point though maybe I should. It seems to me that you're just as much in control of yourself as you've always been, but you're going out of your way to make them think otherwise."

Reaching forward, he grabbed the arm where the four piercing resided. "I know these can't be real or else you're on one heck of a pain killer after all the fighting we just did."

"Why should I tell you?"

Why shouldn't you? No that's not going to get me anywhere; it's a trust issue. He's calming down after that little stunt I pulled. Stunt, wait that may be it… "Never mind you don't have to tell me. I think I figured it out anyway."

"I doubt it."

"Oh yeah, well check this out. You damn near went off the wall when I pulled that little trick to get you in here. Luckily no one was around or I'm pretty sure people would have been laughing their asses off."

The change was instantaneous, he went from being passive to aggressive. His voice took on a dangerously low tone. "Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about."

Bull's eye! Like I haven't heart that line before. He doesn't like pranks. Think did some thing happen within in the last few weeks. Wait! Now I remember I came around the corner and I heard the gang laughing about something and Squall was standing there looking unnaturally clam, which meant he was pissed off beyond belief.

"You've got some hidden anger issues. You're trying to get back your friends for that thing they pulled a while back."

Squall didn't confirm of deny his suspicions.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

"Whatever."

That's definitely a yes. Now to get on his good side.

"Well I don't know how far you've taken this all ready but I want to help. Causing a bit of trouble is certainly worth my time."

"I don't…fine. I need you're help with another play I'm doing anyway."

"What's so special about this play."

"It's the grand finale to this whole thing. When I'm done, and they're sitting in the audience at the height of their doubts about me, I'll confirm the facts all in one final swoop only to reveal the truth at the last possible second."

"So what do I have to do this time? More set building?"

"No, you're going to be in it. We're the stars."

"I want top billing."

"Whatever."


	9. Unsettling the frenemy

**Chapter 9 – Unsettling the frenemy **

**AN**: Frenemy is the combination of friend enemy. I heard it in a song by the New Radicals back in the day on the Now 1 or 2 CD.

Instructor Trepe glanced across the room gauging the faces of her students. Many were in deep thought trying to finish the pop quiz, while a few waited patiently for the rest to finish. However one student caught her interest. The young man was hurriedly writing, upon closer inspection she noticed the paper was at the wrong angle. Walking slowly down the isle to him she noticed that he was drawing all over his paper. Shaking her head at his antics, she circled the rest of the class to make sure no one was cheating. Once she resumed her seat behind her desk, she asked the class to pass up their tests and dismissed them.

As the last of the students filed out of the classroom, Quistis began the tedious task of grading them. She was so focused on her work that she didn't notice another person enter the large room.

Squall quietly entered the room and stood in front of the door contemplating the best way to make his presence known. A devilish smile appeared on his face, must like the grin he gave the wooed women in the apartment. Stalking behind her, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss at the nape of her neck. For good measure her blew softly on her right ear, as he withdrew to his full height.

Upon feeling the small kiss, the young women stopped all movement. She slowly turned her head around to face her assailant, and frowned in confusion upon seeing no one there. Turning back around she jumped slightly at seeing Squall standing in front of her desk holding a red apple.

"Squall! What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting, I brought you an apple."

"Oh that's very kind of you, as you can see I'm quite busy checking papers, so I'll have to ask you to leave."

He glanced down at the small pile of unchecked papers, and gave her a skeptical look that clearly said 'yeah right'.

"You look tense."

"I'm fine thank you."

"Let me help you." He sat the apple down on one of the student desks behind him. Turning to the Instructor he placed his hands palm down on either side of the desk and inched closer.

Quistis' eyes widen by a fraction, the fishnet brocade cross shirt left little to the imagination. She had to reframe from tracing his muscles as he arms flexed to support his weight. When his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips, she immediately pushed back from the desk and caused rolling chair to slide about a foot backwards.

Standing up, she tried her best to glare at the young man before her. "Squall that is inappropriate behavior."

Squall stood up and craned his head a little to the side. "I guess you'll just have to punish me."

Before Quistis could reply to the seductively spoken comment, her door opened a female student entered. "Ms. Trepe are you in here?"

Upon seeing the two, the student began to fidget nervously. "Uh that's okay, I'll come back later." The student turned to go, but surprisingly it was Squall who called out to her. "That's okay the Instructor and I were just having chatting. We'll finish this later." Grasping the apple he walked over and handed it to her before leisurely walking out of the room.

_Oh Hyne! I don't know what's going in that black and red head of his. However, it could have been worse if you walked in on something else…Well just focus on your student_.

"Hello Miss Stuart how can I help you?"

Following his thwarted attempt at seducing Quistis in his office, Squall decided to stir things up a bit with the rest of his friends.

"Um, yes. I was wondering if I could have that doodle back? The one with the dog in the straightjacket."

She reached into her briefcase and pulled out the paper. "Oh of course, I would appreciate it if you don't draw when I lecturing from now on okay?"

"Yes Ma'am." The young girl quickly left clutching the strange drawing in her hand.

Staring down at the red apple in her hand, she briefly wondered if it held a dual meaning. _I have noticed that Squall hasbeen eating a lot of red apples lately…_

Sitting down in her chair, she sat back and contemplated her relationship with Squall. _I wonder if things would intensify unless if I told him I accepted is proposal_. A slight tinge of blush spread across her at the implication of that thought. Maybe I should keep that to myself a bit longer. I don't want to give him any ideas.

It was a strange sight indeed to see the Commander of Balamb to be carrying a Transformers tin lunch box as he made his way through Garden to the cafeteria. Squall ignored the few stares he was given and calmly sat down at the usual table. Shortly thereafter, Zell appeared. The young man was carrying a brown paper bag. When he reached the table he set it down and began to take out the sandwich, chips, cookies and juice in the bag while greeting his lunch mate.

Squall too followed his example and secretly smiled on the inside. The moment he popped the lid, Zell's eyes landed on the lunch box.

_Funny that looks like one of my old lunch pails that Mom gave me back in the day. I bet it's just a coincidence._

Opening the box, the alluring aroma of home made spaghetti wafted out of the tin container.

"Wow that sure smells like my Ma's cooking."

_You have no idea_…"Yeah, I stopped by there earlier today. She made me lemonade, spaghetti with meatballs and some banana split cake on the side. She gave me enough to share if you want."

Zell's jaw hit the floor and the bologna sandwich fell from his grip. It landed with a disgusting splat. _ARGH! What's he doing at my house? And why is Ma making her specialties for him? He **IS **trying to steal my Ma. Well I won't let that happen without a fight…though that can wait till after I eat. Then I'll talk to him, but then again maybe it's not conscious. Oh I don't want to make him feel bad. I'll just have to keep an eye on him._

Squall raised an eyebrow as he watched the sandwich hit the ground. Zell didn't seem to notice. He held back a light chuckle, as he the martial artist was briefly lost in thought.

_I wonder what's Quistis is up to right about now. Maybe I should try to ambush her again. I knew I should have locked the classroom door, but that would have been too suspicious. Though I don't think I wanted to know what she was going to say to the whole punish me line. Then again**, I** don't know what I would have done if she…_ While waiting for Zell to emerge from his paranoid thoughts, he started eating his apple.

_I wonder if I should mention that Ma Dincht invited me for dinner tonight now or later. On second thought, I'll wait till we're finished eating. His expression would be classic. Though, I must remember to get Irvine soon. I just have to wait till the opportunity presents itself._

The familiar chime of the Garden intercom system sounded, followed by the voice of Headmaster Cid.

**Would Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almsay, Zell Dincht, Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmilt and Irvine Kinneas please report to my office? That is all.**

The respective SeeDs each made hurriedly made their way to the Headmaster's room.

Once they all arrived, he took them into a back conference room with a large table surrounded by leather chairs. Zell's fidgeting caused his chair to weave back and forth while waiting for the meeting to start.

Cid cordially ignored the behavior; he knew that the young man couldn't help it he needed to be in constant motion. However, his eyes did stray over to Squall and was quite shocked at the latest choice in fashion. _Oh well, I really can't fault the boy for dressing the way he pleases, thankfully this mission doesn't require much outside interference. I'm not quite sure how someone could take him seriously looking like that._

"Okay, I would like to thank everyone for their prompt arrival. The reason I have called you here, is because I have a small mission that I think all of you have a personal claim in. Therefore, I decided to offer it to you first. You may however decline this mission if you so chose."

He looked around the room to gauge the reactions of everyone. Zell had stopped and was unconsciously leaning forward in anticipation. Selphie looked ready to burst, while Seifer, Squall, Quistis and Irvine kept more reserved expressions.

"Edea has decided to move back into the orphanage. However, she won't be opening it up to the public as before. She simply wants a place to retire that is filled with wonderful memories. Sadly the building is in disrepair and is in desperate need of immediate attention. President Laguna of Esthar has offered to supply the building materials free of charge, since Ellone found out about it. Edea and I do not wish to hire many outside contractors because that would compromise her safety, as I'm sure you know. The main objective is to simply refortify the structure, make it inhabitable once again and clear the area of monsters. Laguna has also given us some wards that should keep some of the beast at bay. Do you accept the mission?"

He received a chorus of conformational nods and voices.

"Wonderful, you'll leave tomorrow at 1100. You can take the Ragnarok. I advise you to use it as your shelter until the house is more stable and the wards are in place. Some other SeeDs have all ready started filling the ship with provisions. Dismissed."

Later that night as Squall packed his bag he briefly thought about taking his normal pants and jacket with the fur lined collar. Hm, that won't be necessary. _If I take that I risk shattering the illusion that I've created. Besides, I'm glad this isn't a 'real' mission so to speak. It allows me to stay in character without jeopardizing it or my friends_. Grabbing the last of his things, and leaving one outfit out for the morning. He put his Gunblade case next to the suitcase and checked his supply of ammo. _Maybe I could use our time at the Orphanage to my advantage. Looks like Irvine and I are about to have some fun…With Seifer along, I'm sure things will be twice as crazy. He'll probably mix things up quite a bit_. Yawning, he quickly finished his nightly routine. _It'll be nice to see the orphanage again the way it was before. I wonder how Edea, no Matron will like it? I'm not sure what to call her anymore. I guess Matron is best, but I don't have time to dwell on that._ I need to rest. Climbing into bed he quickly fell asleep.

**AN: **Once again, I'm a little late in seeing new reviews after posting a chapter. So, I'll try and clear answer the ones I think I missed. Any reviews between chapter 6 and 7 may not reach by the time I post this. Next chapter I'll answer them, or feel free to drop me an email. Three more chapters to go! Maybe I should put them all out at one time? That would take a few more days. Or one at a time? About 1 every day. I have some writing/revisions to make. Oh well, I hope you like it!

**SurvivalHorror: **I hope you like the next few Squall/Iori moments. However there will be some alternative chapters featuring the characters in thier perspective roles that couldn't work out in this fiction. So you can check those out for more zany moments.


	10. Mission Time TLC

**Chapter 10 – Mission Time TLC**

The trip to the orphanage was rather uneventful for the small group. Squall stayed in bunks complaining of a headache. Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis stayed in the cockpit talking amongst themselves. Their last crewmember, Seifer, took the opportunity to familiarize himself with the magnificent ship.

Upon making a slightly bumpy landing a few yards from the home of their youth, the gangplank was lowered and the gang took the first glimpse of the place since their brief visit during the war.

"I didn't think it was possible for it to get any worst, but I guess I was wrong…"

"Aw Selphie, it's not that bad. Gimme a nail and some hammers and I'll have this place up to code in no time."

"I thought you were a Cowboy not a carpenter."

"What would you know about being either? The last time I saw you were spazzing out on a parade float and Lunatic Pandora."

"Children if you're finished, let's evaluate the foundation while there's still daylight."

"I agree with Quistis. Zell, Irvine and Selphie, check the surrounding area. The rest of us will check out the interior. When you're done report to the Ragnarok." The six of them split into two groups. Each person grabbed a clipboard and a hardhat.

Squall led his group through the front door and systematically checked out each room. They marked down everything that needed to be replaced, or fixed. As well as anything that would require outside professional help.

As Quistis checked out the second floor, she found it hard to concentrate on the task at hand. Since she wasn't required to junction GFs as much as her friends after regaining her teaching license, she began to slowly recall some of her lost memories. Upon entering the small bathroom, a memory chose that moment to resurface of her and Selphie playing in the tub, with Matron looking on, making sure they didn't hurt themselves. A soft smile graced her lips at the fond moment.

Turning to leave, she heard small creak in the hallway. Following the sound, she entered a bedroom that had two beds in it. She was surprised to find Seifer standing in the middle of the room staring off to into space. As she neared him, the floor squeaked loudly in protest. Seifer snapped out his coma like daze and turned to regard her. A small smirk graced his features.

"Instructor, what are you doing sneaking in my room?"

"Your room?"

"Yeah, me and Squall shared this room. I bet you were here to find the hidden pirate treasure. Well you'll never find it."

"Pirates… what are you talking about?"

He shrugged lightly. "You'll remember sooner or later. Right now I need to check that roof." Walking to a window in the corner, he opened it and jumped out.

Instinctively she ran forward. She looked frantically around. Moments later she heard the familiar boisterous laughter and looked up. Seifer was floating about three feet above her head.

"I told you I was checking out the roof."

"Yes, well I would prefer if you wouldn't engage in such reckless behavior."

"Whatever you say dear Instructor."

Later that evening, the group reconvened in the Ragnarok. They all sat in one of the lower levels converted to accommodate the crew's diverse needs. It had tables, chairs and others features.

"Okay, what do you each have to report?"

Zell stood, flashed an impish grin before speaking. "The surrounding area is free of a large monster infestation due to lack of food. The building shows normal wear and tear due to wind and sea. We need to patch up a few holes, and slap on a new coat of paint that's weather resistant. Also, I was thinking that we could build a deck from the back door, that lead down to the beach. It would be safer, since the stairs are falling apart."

"A deck is a good idea. Be sure to order the extra supplies to build it. The first floor needs the floor replaced and carpeted." He then turned his gaze to Quistis and Seifer.

"The second floor needs to have some boards replaced in one bedroom. The bathroom needs to be redone. I suggest we get a plumber out here. The pipes are completely rusted. The water filtration system needs to be replaced."

"Guess I'm last. The roof needs to be reshingled as well as some holes repaired. Since we're all adding our two cents, I suggest we add sky lights."

"That sounds reasonable. Zell and Irvine, you're in charge of patching up and painting the outside. Seifer and I will begin fixing the 1st floor. Quistis contact Esthar and find a reliable plumber and contractor who can install solar paneling. Also, Zell write down what you'll need for the deck and give it to her. Next I want you and Selphie to head to town and pick up some things for the garden."

They all readily agreed.

The next morning, everything went off without a hitch. Irvine and Zell were busily working. Much to Selphie's delight, both men decided not to wear shirts. The Cowboy was more than willing to flex for the hyper girl. However to the Galbaldian's dismay, Zell out gunned him.

Inside the ship, Quistis was able to contact the plumber and contractor, which specialized in solar powered heating and cooling. They would be available for work within two days. Stepping outside, she walked to the front of the house hopping to ask Squall when he would like the workers to start.

Hearing voices in the back, she cautiously stepped further into the house. She found both men on their hands and knees using nail guns on the kitchen floor. An image of Andrew from While You Were Out, popped into her head. _Well I guess we are sort of like the show, only I don't think we'll be done in two days_. She waited patiently for the duo to notice her. Finally when Squall stood up to retrieve something his eyes met Quistis'.

"Yes?"

"When would you like the men to come out?"

He paused for a moment to think about it before replying. "As soon as possible. Seifer and I can work on the second floor bedroom without interfering."

"Okay, they can be out in two days."

"Fine." With that he turned back to his work.

As she strolled to the back out the house, she found Irvine chasing Zell around attempting to hit him with his hat. _Oh my, I wonder what happened between those two_. Hearing giggling, she turned to she Selphie standing off to the side obviously enjoying the show.

"Irvy's jealous because Zell's bigger."

Quistis eyes narrowed and an applaud look came over her face.

Selphie noticed the expression and burst into another gale of laugher. "Oh get your mind of the gutter. I'm talking about muscles. What have you been up to as of late?"

"Nothing. Come, we have to go pick up some supplies from Esthar."

"Okay, let me say goodbye to the boys." Running forward, she jumped on Irvine's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. The young man staggered a bit but remained upright.

The Instructor couldn't make out what Selphie said to him but at the raucous cheer that emanated from the Cowboy, she was sure his bruised ego was well on it's way to healing.

As the Ragnarok took off for Esthar, Squall watched it leave from the kitchen window before turning to Seifer. "Okay, I need you to suggest that we go to Dollet for a little clubbing later this evening."

"Sure, I was going to do that anyway. Congratulations, looks like Puberty Boy is growing up."

"…"

"I take it back, you're still the same. Only you could say so much with silence."

"Whatever."

"You know if you keep saying that, it'll lose effectiveness."

Shrugging slightly, Squall quickly used sign language to spell out 'whatever' before returning back to his work.

It was later in the afternoon and girls were flying back to Centra with the supplies. The ship was on autopilot but Quistis chose to remain in the cockpit. Selphie didn't have any qualms with the ship and had retired to the lower decks.

Looking out the window, the world seemed but a mere blur of blues, reds, and purples. Sighing softly to herself, the Instructor lounged back a bit in her seat. _It's been quite a day. Being dragged all over Esthar by Selphie is not my idea of fun. I know she's up to something; she never passes up the chance to pilot this thing. Though the young men at Home Depot were quite friendly in packing everything up. Not to mention the President was most endearing allowing us to have all the building materials for free…What's that noise?_ Pausing for a moment she swore she could her the young women cackling madly through the vents. _Hyne help us. Well I guess I shouldn't complain. Squall seemingly returned to his normal self. It seems like I don't have to worry about him trying to seduce me any longer. I suppose that's a good thing. In fact I hope this lasts for a while._ A small sigh escaped past her lips. The little voice, that was supposedly dead, decided to make itself known once more. You know you like it.

She shook her head from side to side trying to will the subconscious thought away. "I think I'll check on Selphie."


	11. Unsettling the frenemy two

**Chapter 11 – Unsettling the frenemy two**

The flickering lights, soft dull roar of the other patrons accompanied by the pulsating music gave the club a rather unique atmosphere. The **Senton Bomb**was especially lively that night.

Squall and Zell were stationed at the table. The martial artist was nursing a coke. When he received a rather questioning glance from the waitress he made it known that he'd rather not poison his body with the foul liquid. Squall, however had no such qualms, but he too ordered a non-alcoholic beverage. Truth be told, the Commander of Balamb was slightly torn between drinking. _A drink could settle my nerves. All these people are making me uncomfortable_. He pulled unconsciously on the white shirt collar. Feeling the chocker as his hand ran along his neck, he debated on taking it off; it felt like it was suffocating him.

Meanwhile, Selphie was lost amongst the crowd of people dancing to a particularly fast paced song. Every once in a while, he caught a glimpse of Quistis. The rest of his friends, Seifer and Irvine were on the prowl. Squall glanced around the room and found the shorthaired blonde chatting it up with two rather curvy women. _Should I expect anything less from Seifer?_ When his eyes landed on the dark black cowboy hat bobbing up and down in a secluded corner of the club, a plot began to form in his mind. As he subtlety followed the Cowboy's movement, he decided against getting a drink. I_ have to do this and I can't allow any drugs to affect my behavior. I've come this far on my own. I don't have anything to worry about_. Taking a deep breath. He stood up and walked into the throng of people, before coming up behind Irvine. He leaned casually against the wall to better observe his interactions with the girls.

The lady's man had no idea that Squall was behind him, since his senses were slightly dulled due to the alcohol he consumed. Besides, in such a place, there was always someone or something invading one's personal space. The twins he was talking to were quite stunning with their bright blue and purple hair. Flashing his best smile, Irvine continued to charm the two women, by fabricating a tail about his exploits as a Solider in the Galbaldian army. They ohhed and awed at the appropriate time according the supposed acts of danger and heroism.

Not being able to stomach anymore of the scene. Squall mentally prepared himself. _I would rather be fighting T-Rexsaurs than talking to those two. I take that back. I'd rather be doing that than being in this club period_. _::sigh:: But the show must go and I've all ready made too many sacrifices to back out now._ Pushing off from the wall, he ran a pale hand through his dark red and black locks. As he did this he made sure to make eye contact with the purple haired twin. As a slight smile graced her lips, he winked at her for added effect. Walking up to wanna-be player, he casually placed his arms around his shoulder in a brotherly hug, before introducing himself to the two as Irvine's friend and colleague.

He leveled a cool unnerving look at the two bubbly women, before gracing them with an equally chilling smile. The two giggled nervously under the intense gaze. Their eyes moved back and forth between the two men that were obvious contradictions in action.

In an effort to dissipate the awkwardness of the moment, Irvine easily shifted gears and wrapped his arm around Squall's neck in a seemingly loose headlock before releasing him.

"Ladies, this is my good friend Squall. He…"

Squall cut in an eerily quite voice that seemed to carry well despite the noisy atmosphere. "I was with him in the war."

The two girls nodded once and flashed deceptively sweet smile.

The violet haired vixen spoke first. "So do you have any scars big boy?"

Momentarily he frowned before, taping the scar on his forehead. "Though some scars aren't always visible."

The pair looked at each other as their eyebrows arched and their eyes met in silent communication.

Irvine looked at Squall but the only thing he saw was 'Mood Killer'. _I have to get him out of here. I know I'll go get some drinks, and try and find Zell or someone to distract him. What does he think he's doing anyway? This is so unlike him, yet he really hasn't been himself since…_Shaking his head grimly for a second, he turned to both girls.

"Would you like anything to drink ladies?"

"We'll both have a rum and coke."

Turning to Squall in question, the man in question just shook his head and turned back to the girls.

"Right, I'll be right back."

Out the corner of his eye, Squall waited till Irvine was out of ear range, before going forward with his plan.

"So when you said something about hidden scars, what did you mean?"

"Yeah, do you have one on you're a…" The violent haired girl never got a chance to finish the question as her twin clamped a hand over her mouth.

A mournful look appeared on his face, causing the blue haired twin to gasp while the other just looked on growing ever curious. Gesturing for them to come forward. He made a show of glancing around the room for Irvine. Leaning forward a bit so that he was a few inches from the girls' ear, he began to whisper.

On the approach back with the drinks, Irvine felt a spark of jealously form. From his vantage point, the twin were standing against the wall with Squall standing between them, his head was low and covered by his hair. His right hand was resting lightly on the shoulder of the azure haired twin. His left was supporting his weight upon the wall as he leaned forward.

Marching forward, he cleared his throat loudly and shook the iced filled drinks, to get their attention. Squall's hand froze momentarily, and Irvine took some small pleasure in the apparent situation of being caught in the act. _Show time…_However it was short lived as the commander rose to his full height and turned emotionlessly toward him.

"What's going on?" _Did they dump him or something?_ The unpleasant air from earlier was gone replaced by a feeling of melancholy.

Looking past Squall he noticed the perplexing looks the twins were giving him. One was looking at him with a look of awe and pity, while the other was sniffling quietly, and rubbing her arms self-consciously.

"Ladies is something the matter?"

There was no response, just more intense scrutiny.

"Did he say something to hurt you? Did I get the wrong drinks?"

Finally the more dominate violent twin spoke. "You poor diluted soul."

"Sarah! You don't have to sound so harsh." Her watery gaze turned to the clueless cowboy. "You're stronger than any man I know. I don't know how you survived those atrocities… and t..t.there effects…"

Sarah wrapped an arm around her distraught twin. "Look, thanks for the drinks and sorry about your disability… We have to go."

She briskly walked away, dragging her sister along.

Irvine stood stock still for a moment before setting the drinks down on a near by table and turning to Squall with a glint of anger in his normally peaceful eyes.

Stalking forward, he reached out and roughly grabbed Squall by the collar of his shirt before immediately releasing it and taking a small step back. He made a placating gesture with his hands before looking up at his stoic friend.

"What in the blue hell was that all about?"

Willing his face to become impassive, he shifted his eyes to the floor. "I was protecting you."

His eyes narrowed in confusion at his friend's behavior and answer. "Why are you trying to protect me? And from who?" Looking around the club, he didn't see anything that was remotely suspicious. Returning his focus to Squall. "Look I don't see anything wrong. Are you all right did you have too much to drink or something?" A small smirk graced his lips. "I'm guessing you're a light weight when it comes to consuming mass quantities..."

The floor still held Squall's attention.

Irvine was becoming worried. He brought his hand up to snap his fingers, when another pale hand snaked out and intercepted it inches from his face. _Okay, that was just plain weird_.

Squall held onto the Cowboy's wrist in a rather firm hold. Irvine looked at the man clinging to him, but his eyes remained focused elsewhere.

"I had to do it. I have to protect you from yourself."

"Do you think those girls were spies or something?" When no answer was forthcoming, Irvine used his other hand to lift Squall's face toward him. "What is going on here?"

"You shouldn't engage in such self destructive behavior…"

Finally conceding to Irvine's request. Squall looked him in the eyes. "I envy you, but I'd rather see you happy than hurt. You have your memories but you lack common sense. You're risking loosing it all, so I told them something to make them want to forget you. Like you need to forget them."

Torn between anger and ever-blossoming confusion, the Cowboy kept silent.

Leaning forward, Squall's voice dropped by a few octaves. _Time to go in for the kill_. "I'll tell you this once, stop flirting and look at what you have and could have with Selphie." Suddenly Squall jerked back and released Irvine's wrist, before wrapping his arms defensively around himself. Swaying slightly back and forth, his eyes slowly closed and all motion stopped.

Fearing for his friend's sanity or lack thereof, Irvine looked around the crowded club hoping to spot a familiar face in the crowd. His search turned up empty so he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, half expecting him to shrug off the contact. However, he was quite shock when he felt the body beneath him begin to tremble slightly. Rapidly becoming concerned, Irvine instinctively pulled the young man in a loose hug, before releasing him and sitting him down at the table.

He quickly wracked his brain for reasons behind the odd behavior. "Squall, what's wrong?"

When no answer was forthcoming, Irvine hurried off in search of one of his companions. _We have to get out of here. Maybe somebody did slip something in his drink_. As he weaved his way through a sea of people, he ended bumped into a petite girl.

"Selphie! Come quick, I need your help!" Grabbing her hand, he quickly pulled her to the table where he had left his troubled friend.

Elsewhere in the club, Instructor Trepe was finding it difficult to shed her professor persona and simply allow herself to have fun. Glancing over to Zell, he was currently chatting it up with a rather buxom red head. _Well someone seems to be having a good time_. Flagging down a waiter, she started to order another soda but decided to try a shot of Trabian Flag instead. _Irvine was going on and on about that one a while back_.

In seemingly no time the waiter was back with the drink. She stared at it for a moment noting the odd mix of colors. Green, white and brown didn't equate to a rather appetizing drink. Shrugging her thoughts aside, she brought the drink to her lips and hesitated for a mere moment before throwing back the shot. A small grimace appeared upon her face only to be replaced by a rather small smile. _That was actually pretty tasty… but it does have quite a kick_. She could feel the liquid heating up her insides as it traveled down to her stomach. Looking up from her drink, she caught a glimpse of Irvine dragging Selphie off to a rather secluded corner of the bar. Her smile grew a bit larger. She could feel the alcohol dulling her senses. She was far from drunk just a bit tipsy.

"Having fun Quistis?"

The startled women whipped her head around to find Squall standing before her, looking nonchalant as ever.

Deciding to forego formalities, Quistis sized up her sometimes friend and opponent. Mimicking his movements from an earlier in encounter, she stalked forward and leaned in until her lips were mere centimeter form his ear. "Listen Squall, I don't know what kind of games you think you're playing here, but you're attempts to seduce me into going out with you are juvenile and…" Stopping for a moment, as a rather wicked idea came into her head. "If you insist on continuing them I'm just going to have to take you up on your previous offer of retribution." Smirking, she backed away from him and sat at the table.

_Oh very clever Quistis but this is my game after all and I call the shots_.

"I'll be more than happy to offer up my pound of flesh to you. There's an alluring quality to the thin line between pain and pleasure." Clamping a hand down the row of piercing he grimaced as he applied pressure to the nonexistent wounds.

Quistis watched caught between being disgust, worry and intrigue. Taking action, she grasped Squall's left hand around the wrist and applied enough pressure to make him loosen his self-destructive grip.

Their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills. Squall was the first to break the heated gaze and wrench his arm away from the Instructor. Whirling around he prepared to walk away but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Pulling the young man around to face her, Quistis placed a gentle hand over the site of the piercing before bringing her hand to rest on Squall's cheek. Her hard gaze softened a bit at the broody yet confused gaze. "Squall honey that's not the way…" Leaning forward she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead bringing her lips to his. The kiss continued for several seconds until Squall broke it and looked into her eyes with a soft smile that gave way to a rather disturbing smirk. "You make me violate you."

"What did you just say?"

Wrapping his arms around her, he began to sway them back and forth.

"You make me desecrate you."

Moving his hands lower to grasp her hips, he pulled her forward and flashed a devilish smirk. Before ghosting his lips over the tips of ears. He laughed quietly to himself as her features took on a pink hue. _She must have heard the next lyric_.

It took her a moment to realize he was singing along with the music playing throughout the club. _Closer by Nine Inch Nails, fitting and disturbing at the same time…_ Instead of pondering over the irony of the song, Quistis allowed Squall to 'avoid' his problems and danced, promising to discuss things in depth upon returning to the Orphanage or Garden.

Upon arriving at the table formally occupied by Squall, Irvine looked around frantically, before cursing softly under his breath.

Sensing his agitation, Selphie put a confronting hand on Irvine's shoulder. "Irvy, what's wrong?"

"That's the same question I've been having all night."

"Huh?"

He gestured to the table and took a seat. Once situated he gave Selphie a run down of Squall's weird behavior, modifying the details about the girls a bit.

"Oh that's awful, what if he was dragged by a goon into the bathroom and robbed or worse they gave him a swirly!"

Chuckling softly he shook his head at her active imagination. "I don't think we have to worry about that. I think we should regroup with the others, find Squall and get out of here.

"Irvy do you think Squall needs an intervention?"

"Selphie darling, I think he needed one about 18 years too late."

Smacking him lightly on the arm, she grabbed his cowboy hat and ran off into the crowd.

He quickly gave chase, but found it hard to get through since the dance floor became more crowded as people started dancing to next song. Spotting Selphie close to where they first met, he noticed her eyes were riveted to someone on the dance floor. Feeling the familiar twinge of jealousy he walked forward and wrapped an arm around her waist and scoured the floor for the mystery man, only to find himself floored when he saw Quistis and Squall dancing.

He was snapped out his daze when the violet hair twin came over and said something to him. However he could barely hear her due to their proximity to the dance floor. Raising her voice a bit she said. "I'm sorry about you being impotent and a virgin. It's a too bad the drugs don't work for you." With that she walked off, leaving a fuming Irvine and a confused Selphie. Luckily she was able to stop Irvine before he punched Squall out despite his problems.

AN: Quote/Thought of the moment: A tender moment ruined by animalistic urges of lust. ::shrugs:: Another chapter down, next up chapter 12. Which I think is the longest chapter by far, so yeah. Stay tuned for the conclusion. Also the name came form a fnisher for the Hardy Boyz back when the WWE was the WWF. It was also know as the Swanton Bomb, JeffHardy was my favorite wrestler next to Edge.

**SurvivalHorror**: I'm glad you enjoyed the Quall sequences and the fic overall. I was a bit worried about them coming off wrong. About a sequel, I don't actually have one planned out for this story but, I'm willing to do one-shots. There is an oneshot with an alternative ending and such, but it's still in progress. If I ever get the urge to do another full story with Iori/Squall I'll put up an announcement.

**FloralBlackMoon:** I've been moving and shaking like crazy trying to get these out. It'll probably be slow going for my other fics. Glad you're enjoying it!

**Daniel Wesley Rydell**: XD keep an eye out for it. I can't give you an estimate because I have to finish Taking Chances prequel and sequel and some other fun fics.

**Anonymous: **I'm glad you're enjoying it but what story are you referring to with the teacher/student counseling?

**Squall-l-l**: ::bows:: Thanks. I hoped you enjoyed Irvine's prank. Stay tuned for the conclusion. 

**Griever5:** Thank you! More is on the way.

**seth8: **Thanks. You don't have long now to find out how things wrap up. I'm sorry if some of the humor has disappeared, but I think the next chapter will liven things up.

**Zer0 Touma**: Thanks for the points! Though I'm not familiar with the fics you mentioned. Sorry, but there's no sequel in the works. I have a lot on my plate and I need to finish the Taking Chances Trilogy and one shots. Rest assured there will be alternative chapters and the like for this story. GothicAngelEyeS: Thanks for the fanfiction love! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter with Irvy. I love how you just described Squall and Quistis in your review. Sad but true. 

**dotdotdot:** Glad you like it. I'm not sure what the problem is, there's a chapter 6 called Ruffling Feathers.


	12. Boulevard of Broken Dreams 1

**Chapter 12 – Boulevard of Broken Dreams part 1**

As with every one of Squall's episodes, after the main event things seemed to settle down considerably. Within two weeks time the Orphanage was completely done and refurbished thanks to the combined talents of Quistis and surprisingly Seifer. The Raganork was prepped and ready for the trip to Garden. The Gang stood out front looking at the house by the sea. There were no words exchanged between them for a moment. Just the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks and gulls cawing. Before boarding, they all took a group picture that would be framed and given to Matron upon her return.

Three days after returning to Garden, Squall approached Selphie about putting on his final play. The young women warily agreed to the request.

Squall worked tediously with Seifer to prepare for the finale of the Iori Yagami experience. _By now, I'm sure everyone thinks I've lost it. I'm tempted to just go back and tell them the truth but that may not go over so well. I fear I've done such a good job at setting them up and knocking them down that it'll be hard to swallow. This isn't the time for regrets._

Meanwhile, the rest of the Orphanage gang sat in Quistis' apartment discussing what to do about their friend. "I say we sit him down and make him confront his problems. I mean come on, you guys didn't see the way he was acting at the club, and I'm not talking about when he was dancing with you."

Selphie nodded her head emphatically.

"Yeah, we need to make an intervention or something because I think he's going to hurt himself… again."

"Zell honey what do you mean?"

"When he spent the night at my house he kind of pierced himself with safety pins."

Irvine quickly launched into an account of what happened at the club. Which was met by some rather stunned friends.

"That completely contradicts his behavior with me which obviously happened afterwards… Okay here's what we're going to do. We'll track down Squall and bring him back her for a talk, we won't involve Dr. Kawalski or Headmaster Cid unless absolutely necessary."

"Uh Quisty, I like you idea but perhaps it should wait. You see Squall's putting on another play in two days. Why don't we throw him a 'party' and talk to him then. He won't be as suspicious then."

"All right, that's fine. Are we all in agreement here?"

After a chorus of confirmation, they all left to mentally prepare for Squall's intervention.

Once again the Quad was packed with students and fellow administrators for the Squall's play. The Orphanage gang sat up front with Cid and Edea and most surprising of all Ma Dincht. They were all quite surprised to find a note on each chair with instructions to reach underneath their seats when they heard a certain line in the play. The SeeDs shared a look between themselves, hopping that they wouldn't find a bleeding heart or any other crude items that seemed proof of their friend's mental instability.

Squall stood backstage lost in thought. He looked disdainfully at the yellow sweater with the single black horizontal line across the chest. _I can't believe I wore this as a child_. Hearing the audience quiet. He looked over to Seifer. "You ready?"

"I'm never unprepared. The real question is can you pull this off and still have the right to call them your friends?"

Before walking out on stage, he shrugged in a noncommittal fashion. _He doesn't know that that thought has came and went and reappeared throughout the whole ordeal._

The stage was dimly lit scarcely any scenery except for a large oak tree with peculiar black bark and iridescent silver leaves. Squall took a seat beneath the mighty oak and folded his body until his knees were drawn up to his chest and he his head lay upon them. A pale moon backdrop stood proudly in place behind the tree.

Moments later Seifer appeared on stage wearing his usual ensemble but his jade green eyes gave off an eerie glow. He stalked silently over to the young man.

"Oh the disenchanted youth of this age."

Startled, the young man's head shot up and took stock of the stranger before him. He edged instinctively away from the man, pressing himself against the tree in an effort to put distant between them.

Smirking slightly, Seifer edged closer noting the obvious discomfort.

"You are but a boy in the world of men, yet you are weary of what life has to offer."

His eyes narrowed slightly in a mixture of anger and confusion. His body tensed. "Who are you and what do you know of me? Leave me alone."

"I see you Leon, but you my call me Seifer."

Bracing one hand against the tree, he stood to his full height. "Listen Seifer, I'm not disenchanted with anything and I certainly don't have a death wish, so back the…"

In the blink of the eye, Seifer surged forward and wrapped a gloved hard over Leon's mouth, while the other held him by the shoulder against the tree. "Make no mistake boy, you intrigue me but that won't spare you from my wrath if it is provoked."

Leon struggled vainly in the surprisingly strong grip.

"You are determined to walk alone and I wish to see if you can stand up to your own expectations. However as you are now, time will not allow that." Releasing his grip, Seifer took a single step backwards.

Lunging forward, Leon tried to spear the mysterious man only to fall face first into the grass. He quickly began to rise, but was quite surprised when Seifer grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked his head back until his weight was being supported by his knees. Seifer didn't relinquish his hold upon his neck.

As Leon growled out curses and threats all the while snarling and fighting to get out the oppressive hold, Seifer waited until he ran out of steam.

Chuckling slightly, he spoke. "That was a spectacular display of masculinity."

The statement only served to incite Leon's anger anew, using that as a distraction, Seifer yanked the young man to his feet and wrapped an arm possessively around his waist while using his other hand to once again cover his mouth. Leon's eyes widened momentarily at the possible implication and he stilled before his movement became frantic. Smiling maliciously, Seifer's pair of razor sharp fangs protruded from his upper and his lower jaw clamped down on Leon's jugular.

After his thirst was quenched he relaxed his grip and looked around the forest with red tinged lips. Raising his gloved hand to his mouth he bit into his own wrist and held the wound to Leon's mouth forcing the young man to drink. Simultaneously thunder rumbled in the distant.

"It seems that the heavens have spoken, you are now Squall a member of the Order of the Blood Red Cross."

It was the last thing Leon heard before succumbing to the numbing darkness.

The red velvet curtains closed and a student appeared on stage, Quistis recognized her as the girl from before that had left the strange doodle in class. Standing nervously before everyone, her voice shook slightly as she spoke. "That completes Act 1 of Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Act two will begin in 15 minutes time. Thank you for your patience. Concessions will be served at this time." The young girl practically scurried off the stage.

Once the lights in the audience were brought back up, Edea looked eagerly at the reactions of her children. I_ have an inkling of what's going on but I wonder if they'll figure it out for themselves. There's still at least another act, it may be too early to tell._

"Did you see those fangs on Seifer and the way he practically mauled Squall! That was freaking awesome!"

"Vampires are so cool and now Squall's going to be one! I can't wait to see what happens next! Did you think it was cool Quisty? Though, you don't think he thinks he's a vampire now do you?"

"Well that certainly was intense. But I doubt he sees him self as a vampire." _Vampires, should I have expected anything less for those two? Though I think Seifer enjoyed his role a bit too much. Those smiles certainly were chilling_.

"I second that, I think the dialogue was pretty decent too…" The cowboy trailed off lost in thought. He didn't notice Quistis nodding empathetically to his observation. _Hm, that outfit certainly looks familiar though. Where have I seen it before?_ Looking around as if the answer was found in the audience his eyes landed on Edea and then it connected. _Oh course the orphanage, that's what Squall wore the day Ellone left! Oh my, I wonder if anyone picked up on that yet? I'll just wait till the play is over._

Edea smiled secretly to herself, upon seeing Irvine's eyes light up she knew he made the connection. _Irvine was always extra perceptive._

After many students and professors returned to their perspective seats, the lights dimmed once again signaling the start of Act 2.

The first few chords of a guitar flowed from the speakers accompanied by a voice that assaulted the audience as the curtain drew apart.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Blvd. of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone. I walk alone._

Squall stood atop a replica of a miniature world. To his right a huge screen stood nestled in the starry night patterned backdrop. Dressed in his black leather pants, with the infamous inter-weaving belts, white T-shirt and the leather jacket with the fur lined collar, Leonheart casually rested over his shoulder as he walked forward in a leisurely pace. The scenery around him rotated with every step, changing from night to day from wilderness to suburb and city. The griever ring swayed back and forth as he moved.

_I walk alone. I walk alone._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shadow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

After another rotation the world around him transformed into a city block much like the extravagant metropolis of Deling. The lights dimmed considerably on stage cloaking him in darkness. The screen in the backdrop flickered on and a scene began to unfold.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the borderline of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines of what's_

_Fucked up and everything's all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

Squall continued to walk down a city block, however his travels soon lead him to a dark alley that had a dead end. Before he could contemplate his next move, a nondescript door opened up to the left of him. Whirling around he melted into the shadows and watched as a young man with short spiky blonde hair walked out of the door carrying a small package that he held protectively under his arm. Following silently as the young fellow made his way back to a rather small house.

The scene shifted and Squall continued to hold the youth under constant surveillance. One night as he stood atop a building, his object of fascination stood far below helping his mother into a car. As the car drove off, Seifer appeared behind Squall smirking devilishly, flashing his fangs.

"It seems I was right after all, you can't adhere to you own rules. By the end of this night you will have turned the chocobo boy."

Squall remained quiet.

Seifer's laugher could be heard cutting through the night air as he jumped off the building and vanished. The image faded to black.

_I walk alone. I walk alone._

_I walk this empty street on the blvd. of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shadow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

As the lights lifted on stage, Squall was standing to the right of a tall cabinet holding a custom collection of dolls. Seifer stood off to the left of it. The cabinet housed a yellow chocobo etched with black tribal markings, a cactaur sporting a black cowboy hat, a tonberry with glasses and a moogle wearing a yellow jumper.

"I've given you the gift of time to see if you could cope with it. Loneliness is a funny thing isn't it? You thought you were impervious to its bitter sting and yet from this collection we can see that you weren't immune to its call."

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other Squall held his stance of nonchalantness.

Seifer circled Squall and the cabinet once before stopping in front of it and running his gloved fingers over the glass that protected the dolls.

"To your inevitable disbelief I didn't come here to gloat." Turning his head to regard his childe, whose eyes remained revited to the floor, he continued. "I came to offer up my condolences, it seems that each of your chosen companions have betrayed your confidence and trust. Leaving you alone once more." Moving to the left of the cabinet, Seifer came up behind Squall and placed a hand on his shoulder before backing up and melting into the darkness. "You know where to find me if you should so need me…"

Turning quickly, Squall punched his glove handed through the glass of the case and grasped the chocobo doll around the neck and pulled it out. "I should hate you, I shouldn't care." Dropping the doll from his grasp, it squeaked softly on impact. Pacing back and forth in front of the cabinet, he held his hand to his brow in deep contemplation. "I won't destroy you, but I will get even." Sighing to himself, he looked down at the doll and picked it back up and returned it to the case. "Perhaps in time all will be as it should…" Walking off stage to his right, the light dimmed once again but the curtains remained open.

Moments later, the lights turned back up and Squall appeared on stage left appearing as he had begun to recently dress. The red bondage pants, white oxford shirt, black jacket, and cocker were in place, but this time he had the Griever ring attached to the choker. Approaching the cabinet he picked up the chocobo once again, before pushing the case over.

The leader of the Blood Red Cross was nowhere in sight but his voice carried across the stage as he narrated. "Squall is a real force of nature. Deceptively calm whilst raving on the inside. Bothered by his friends' betrayal but lacking the drive to truly distant himself, he has changed the rules of their game and turned it to his favor. Praying upon them as any predator would, he instills them with a cornucopia of emotions."

Thunder flashed in the distant blanketing the set into darkness after its absence.

Moments later the light flashed four more times. One could make out the figures of the dolls lying on floor beside the overturned cabinet.

The Chocobo's wing lay impaled with a safety pin.

The Tonberry lay wrapped up by a blood red rose.

The Cactaur lost all of its needles.

The Moogle's red ball lay torn and forgotten near the cactaur.

The thunder boomed and flashed sporadically causing his movement to seem short and choppy as he suddenly appeared in the middle of the dolls. Then the rain came and he tugged off the jacket and shirt. Reaching down he removed the straps off the pants. Clutching the wet garments to his chest he let out an anguished scream. Instantaneously, the lighting ceased, he dropped the clothes and seemingly evaporated into the shadows.

Seifer's voice was once again heard. "The deepest wounds don't come from our darkest enemies but the ones that we trust the most. However in those moments we are but gluttons for pain and often go back for more because it's never easy to say goodbye."

The curtains fell and the house lights were raised.

**AN**: Chapter 12 part 2 coming up soon. I guess you can tell I'm a bit of a Green Day fan. This chapter and chapter 11 took me the longest to initially write. BTW, I actually drew some images to go with this fic, just the tonberry, chocobo, moogle and cactuar as they are in the play. I still have to scan and upload them. They'll probably be up when I post the second part of this chapter. You can check it out on my site under the Celebrity Skin section. On an odd note, after writing this I wanted to read a good and long FFVIII vampire story…

Oh yeah and answers to reviews in part two of Blvd. of Broken Dreams.


	13. Boulevard of Broken Dreams 2

**Chapter 12 – Boulevard of Broken Dreams part 2**

Immediately after the play, Cid and Edea ushered the bewildered group of teens and Ma Dincht to the private SeeD lounge were the party was to be held. Moments later Seifer entered the room carrying a small bundle of clothes with him, his eyes were still unnaturally bright and upon giving the present group a smile, they could see that he still had the fangs.

"Well is that any way to greet me after my stellar performance? Just blank and confused stares."

Edea gave a soft smile. "Seifer dear you played your part well. I believe your siblings are still a bit shocked."

"Oh I see, pu…" Glancing over to caught Edea's slight grimace of displeasure, he quickly corrected himself. "I see Squall's little play went over some of your heads."

"Seifer…"

"Fine fine, I see you don't want my help. I'll just help myself to those cream puffs." Placing the clothes in a chair he grabbed a plate, and began to fill it with the food from the buffet.

The rest of the Orphanage gang sat holding their 'presents' replicas of dolls used in the play only unmarred from the damage the others received at the end.

Irvine and Quistis sat staring intently at the dolls and going over everything that they just saw. Meanwhile, Selphie and Zell chose to enjoy the play as a spectacle and quickly joined Seifer as the unlikely trio ate and discussed their favorite portions of the play. Matron and Edea stood off to one side smiling lightly at the students, waiting for them to catch on. Cid however was effectively out of the loop but Edea had consoled him early promising to explain everything later.

Selphie announced Squall's entrance as she gave a vibrant squeak of joy before launching herself at him. The slightly damp and shirtless SeeD caught the girl before they tumbled to the floor.

"Wow Squall I don't know what to say. You and Seifer should be vampires more often. Though I think you have some explaining to do mister!"

"Man that was kick ass! The audience loved it but uh what's up with you like progressing back to childhood or something with your clothes?"

Zell looked expectantly at Squall for a moment before rushing forward. "Wait a minute! Where are your piercing!" Zell's yelling caused everyone's attention to shift to the pair. Grabbing the pale right arm he noticed no trace of them. "They couldn't have possibly have healed that quickly…" Scratching his head for a moment he looked pensively at Squall and then it finally dawned on him.

"You played me! That was all an act with the piercing wasn't it?" Squall nodded once. Zell gave a solid punch to arm; afterwards he laughed jubilantly and sighed in relief all in the same breath. "Dude you had me so worried, I mean I thought you had gone off the deep end trying to steal my mom and stuff."

"Well I'll be chi..Dincht, you're the first one to get it and twin Einsteins over there are still trying to hash things out!"

Selphie spoke up, looking slightly confused. "Wait if Squall was only kidding, why'd you do it?"

"Like he all ready said in the play, Selphie Darling it's revenge for 'betraying' him."

"Huh?"

"Everyone, think back to two months ago when we pulled out little prank. Afterwards Squall drew up into his shell, Quistis called it his ice prince persona."

Zell started bouncing around excitedly, "This is like playing clue, without the murder!" Smiling widely he continued. "That was you that slaughtered everything in the training center wasn't it? Man you must've been pissed!"

"ZELLY!"

Squall just stood there letting everyone ask and answer their own questions. _Well it seems like Zell has all ready forgiven me and I believe Selphie isn't too far behind. However, Irvine still looks upset and Quistis hasn't said anything yet. That can't be good._

"All right, I get why you decided to get back at us for the prank. It must've looked down right mean from your perspective. But almost two months worth of this just to get us back. Don't you think that was a bit excessive partner?"

"I knew it was risky, but I doubt you would have understood me any other way."

"You could have talked to us."

Seifer started to laugh, but held back after a stern look from Matron. "This is Squall we're talking about. Hell, he's emotionally retarded. He doesn't even know what he's feeling half the time and how to express it."

_My little Seifer always needed to learn some tact._

When Quistis stood up, Squall had to reframe from taking a compulsory step backwards. "Congratulations Mr. Leonhart you've achieved your goal. I hope you enjoy your walk!" With that she shoved the Tonberry doll into his chest and stormed out the room.

Giving a quick nod to Seifer, he rushed out the room before anyone could stop him.

"All right folks, Mrs. Dincht and I have a story to tell."

Quistis sped down the corridors and quickly entered her apartment. Moments later she heard a knock at her door and her whole being filled with anger as she looked out the peep hole to see the cause of her distress. She toyed with the thought of leaving him out there, but decided to give him the tongue-lashing he deserved.

Yanking the door open, she grabbed him by his arm sporting a bruise from Zell's early punch. She took some small pleasure in seeing the purple welt. "What? Have you come to rub it in Leonhart? Hm? Or are you going to tell me that you're sorry and that you didn't mean to hurt me? I find that hard to believe, considering you did and know you did as well. I bet you didn't even mean it when you said you wanted to be in a relationship with me? Did you!?!"

"I never lied once when I was with you. Everything I said and… did was real."

"Bastard. Don't you dare tell me you care. Take it back"

"No, it would be a lie."

A resounding slap echoed through the empty apartment. The impact caused Squall's head to turn painfully to the side and for the water to make an arch across the room.

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and began to fall. "I said take it back! You can't possible still want me now!"

Rubbing his check slightly. He turned his head till his stormy eyes met hers. "I can't take back what I did. I wouldn't want to. It's some of the best memories that I have of us."

"Good, because that's the last time you're every going to get that close to me again Squall Leonhart."

Rubbing his check softly, he looked down at the Tonberry doll in his hand. "I still want to be with you. I'm sorry I made you cry."

Stalking forward, she poked her finger into his chest until he was effectively backed up against the door. "You. Don't. Get. To. Be. Sorry. Sorry doesn't cut it!"

Still looking down at the Tonberry doll, he made a rather pathetic figure to Quistis. His red and black hair was matted to his bowed head and dripping on his bare chest and the doll. Her eyes flowed the trail of water down his chest, where the Griever ring rested on the familiar chain, to his arms and hands, where he was gripping the doll so tightly that his knuckles were white. It was then that she noticed he was shivering slightly. _He's probably freezing since the air condition is one and he's soaking wet. That's it, nothing more. He's certainly not upset. No that is definitely not the case. Yeah he's just a bit chilly, he'll probably catch a cold… Well he deserves it_. Shaking her head at her thoughts, she just stood there watching him.

Lifting his head, Squall looked her directly in her eyes. "If this is my last chance to get close to you then, I want you know that I what I feel is real. Willing himself to stop shaking. "You want me to say I don't love you because then it'll be all to real. I was telling the truth back in the training center and from then on. Well you know what Quistis Trepe, I never loved before, but I think I could come to love you." Pushing the Tonberry doll back into her hands he continued. "Do you know why I made you the Tonberry? It's because it's the only being that I've ever encountered that's the most patient and analytical like you." Noting her lack of tears and almost smile he threw caution to the wind. "I was going to give it a whip in my play but I thought you would kill me."

As Quistis felt some of her anger melting she engaged in some light banter with him.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want."

"Really, does your previous offer still stand?"

"I never renege on a promise."

Placing a finger to his lips, she looked into his eyes searching for any signs that he was lying.

"I'm willing to give you another chance."

He remained quiet waiting for her to continue.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?"

"Will you forgive me?"

A soft smile appeared on her face, as she remembered the conversation that they had in the secret area recently.

"You never had to ask."

Leaning forward they shared their first tender kiss. The Tonberry fell softly to the ground as their fingers intertwined.

Quistis stood off to the side as she watched some of her former students dancing at the SeeD ball. Her sparkling midnight blue dressed matched perfectly with her eyes. Fujin, Rajin and Seifer were at the other end, looking uncomfortable in their uniforms but happy, as they had passed the SeeD exam together. Selphie was once again recording the events, with Irvine trailing dutifully behind her holding plenty of extra tapes and batteries. Zell was stuffing his face, albeit slower than last time. Smiling wistfully at her friends, she didn't notice when Squall appeared behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a lose hug. His hair no longer had the red tips but his eyes sometimes gave way to the mischievous nature that he created over a month ago.

As a waltz cued up from the band, Quistis thought she would have to drag Squall onto the dance floor but was surprised when he gave her a slight tug on the wrist.

As they moved gracefully across the dance floor, she caught glimpses of her friends smiling at them. I'm glad everything is back to normal and all is forgiven. _Squall forgave us, we forgave him and Selphie earned a new member for the garden festival. It only took Irvine a day to completely let Squall off the hook; I think it had to do with Selphie's wedding proposal that occurred the next day. Of course Zell was done after the punch, which happened in all of 30 secondsor less._

As the duo continued to dance, Selphie filmed it while talking to her fiancée. "When do you think they'll realize they're in love?"

"I don't know, I hope so soon. Seeing Squall as he was about a month ago was strange, but that sometimes goofy grin is just plain scary."

"Irvy!"

"Hey it's true."

"We owe him a lot you know. I'm glad he chased off those twins."

"Yeah, I know I know. I'll make him my best man."

"That'd be great. Now we just have to make sure Quistis catches the bouquet."

Just then the fireworks went off and everyone reflexively looked up except for Quistis and Squall. "The fireworks have started. Don't you want to see them?"

"Why, I all ready now what true beauty looks like."

"Flatter, I bet you say that all the girls."

"Only this one."

Letting her go for a second, he reached up and removed the infamous ring from around his neck and placed it on his ladylove. Quistis was pleasantly surprised and inhaled sharply at the implication of the gift.

With that they shared another kiss and continued to dance to their own private waltz.

**The End**

**AN**: ::sniffle:: It's over. Sorry about the wait, but with going down and with all my college hw, it took me a bit longer than expected. BTW the fanart is up. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and just sticking around.

**Meaning of the play**. Basically the play follows Squall from his childhood at the orphanage to the present day with the prank. Leon was Squall as a child around the time Ellone left him behind. When Seifer bites him, that's to signify his loneliness and to enable Squall to live beyond a single lifetime. Squall is so lonely and unwilling to let people in that he would surely die in one lifetime before making any friends. As a vampire there's no such problems. When Leon becomes Squall and he's dressed, as we normally know him, that's him during the game. When he comes out dressed as Iroi Hybrid that's immediately following the prank resulting in his foul and anguished mood at the end. The chocobo boy is Zell; Squall becomes fascinated by him and turns him. As well as the rest of the gang. Quistis is the Tonberry, Irvine is the Cactuar, Selphie is the Moogle and Zell is the Chocobo. Their individual predicaments represent the prank Squall played on each of them.

**Original prank & Contest**: When I wrote this story I knew what was going to happen and why. There was a prank and Squall sought out vengeance. This story was made to focus solely on his reaction and not the actual prank. In my mind, there was simply a prank but nothing specific to write about. In reality if I told you what the prank was, it would ruin the story. It would be become less believable because if the prank didn't seem harsh enough or up to everyone's expectation to warrant Squall's reaction then you wouldn't have enjoyed it as much. So, there is no original prank in the sense that I wrote a chapter of the Orphanage gang scaring Squall for life. I'm sorry if it's anti-climatic for you. It's not an evil author plot device. It's simply the truth. I wanted you to focus on his reaction to the effect and a general cause rather than a specific one. Besides, it may be best if you make up your own prank, one suitable for to you.

Okay with that said. I'm hosting a contest. Write a one-shot fanfic with your idea as to what prank the gang pulled on Squall. Winner gets a one-shot fic of their choice with any pairing, rating and plot. Tell me what you want and I'll doto it. Plus I'll host the winning fic on my site.Open one month from now. Details on my site under the Celebrity Skin fanfiction section along with the uploaded fanart.

**Responses ch. 11**

**Phoenix-of -the-darkness: **I'm happy you're enjoying it so much. I put a lot of work into the Quall sequences and I'm glad they were received well.

**Zer0 Touma: **::strikes pose:: I'm not evil, just conscious of what I can do. D!

Some just say the world is changing  
Many people will agree  
Many changes we are seeing  
I just say..  
It's the end.. It's the end  
It's the end of the century!  
I just loves that song

**seth8:** :D!

**FloralBlackMoon: **Squall had something special for Irvy, I don't think that cowboy liked that at all. Thanks

**Squall-l-l: **In all honesty this was tame compared to the original idea. Which I'll write eventually and post here or on my site. Let's just say that Irvine would have never forgiven Squall along with the rest of the gang.

**Daniel Wesley Rydell:** Thanks!

**Hanh:** Thanks, hope you're not disappointed.

**Chrischi: **Thanks, keep in mind that I wrote this in about a series of months, just finalizing and revising before throwing up on

**SsKnight: **::bows again:: Thank you! That was one of my favorite chapters.

**Responses ch. 12**

**Daniel Wesley Rydell: **Thanks, I wanted to make things rather serious yet comical for the play. I guess dark comedy? I put a lot of effort in coming up with the play. In fact it took me close to two monthes to come up with it. I had severe writer block. I'm glad you enjoyed it. In all honesty I kind of what to do a spin off featuring the gang as vampires, but I have too much on my fanfiction schedule right now. Maybe one day.

**Emerald-Latias: **Ah, thanks for the constructive criticism. ::rings bell:: You got it in one! That's exactly what everything represented. I hope you enjoyed the conclusion.

**FloralBlackMoon:** Oh man, that's kind of a bummer. Sorry you didn't get it. Check out my explanation at the top.

**Griever5: **I'm happy you liked it. Thanks for R&R.

**Phoenix-of -the-darkness:** Thank you! I worked so hard on this play, my favorite chapter to date with the exception of 11 and Rinoa getting the boot. I just picked up American Idiot and I'm in love with it. I may have to check out Lacuna Coil. I enjoy angsty stuff as well. It's surprising because I really don't like humor fics that much. I just kind of don't care for them. I'd rather read drama and angst. However, I wanted to try and make a somewhat dark comedy.

**Zer0 Touma: **Sorry about the wait. Enjoy.

**Hanh: **Thank you! Sorry about that.

**Achenar: **Yay! Thanks for the points!


End file.
